Craving You
by youcanspace
Summary: What happens when the person you thought you would never fall for turns out to be the one? Could it be that there is some truth behind the saying opposites attract? Whatever the case, Piper Chapman finds herself at odds when she finds she might have more in common with Alex Vause. After all, they say there's only a thin line between love and hate. Rating changing to M on chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note at the end.

1

Alex Vause stood at the entrance of her apartment, one hand firmly griping the doorknob—a gesture of uncertainty whether she'd made the right choice. Regardless, she had already bought a plane ticket and submitted her vacation time at Vause Industries, one of the fastest loaning companies in the Western Hemisphere, where she served as President of the Board.

Diane, Alex' mother and former head of the company, was dead as a result of an aneurism. She'd been giving a board meeting when she had suddenly dropped on the floor. By the time the ambulance arrived, it was too late. Luckily—depending how one saw it—her death was quick. According to the doctors, she would had fallen unconscious and by the time her heart stopped, there would have been no pain. _Thank God,_ Alex had thought.

Where was Alex during all of it? She (upon her mother's request) had taken a sick day. She'd woken the morning of Diane's passing with flu-like symptoms. However, not one to miss work, she'd gotten dressed and walked down to the living room to join Diane for breakfast.

"You're not going to work," Diane casually said. She was sitting at the table with a mug nestled between her hands, "I heard you coughing all night." She took a sip before setting the mug down and eyeing Alex from head to toe. "And would it kill you to close the door? I had to keep rolling over from side to side to silence your coughs."

"Good morning to you too, Diane. And whatever happened to closing your own door?" Alex chuckled and walked around her mother, hugging the older woman from behind. She kissed her cheek, gave her another hug, and sat on the other side of the table opposite Diane.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Diane? I'm your mother for fucks sake. Show me some respect." Despite her criticizing tone, Alex saw a small smile spreading on her mother's lips.

"I'm sorry _mother_. Happy? You know, I wonder how our investors would react if they saw this part of you and not the 'I'm a well-mannered lady' and shit you give them."

Diane rolled her eyes, picked up her mug, and brought it to her lips, decided against it and placed the mug back down. "Shut up. This well-mannered shit you're talking about is what got us out of that shithole we lived in. It would do you good if you tried it once in a while."

"Me? Well-mannered? As if wearing fancy dresses and expensive jewelry is going to change who I am. More specifically who _we_ are." A smirk spread on Alex's face as she walked to the counter where the pot of coffee was. She poured herself a cup and walked back to the table. "You may be their boss but they'll never accept you as one of their own."

"I know we were not born into their glamorous lifestyle, but the respect we have earned is a result of the hard work we put into making Vause Industries what it is today. We may not have their loyalty but we have their respect. Even if it's because we sign their paychecks."

"Respect? You think they respect us," Alex snorted. "The moment they see the opportunity to take you out as chief honcho, they'll pounce. Especially Kubra. That rat."

"We've had this discussion already." Diane warned.

"Seriously," Alex leaned forward placing her elbows on the table, "why do trust him so much?"

"Do you think I trust him?"

"Don't you? You made him your right hand over me. He is vice president while I'm stuck being your," Alex paused. When she didn't continue Diane lifted an eyebrow. "Go on, say it Alex. You're stuck being my assistant."

"Yeah. That."

Diane pursed her lips and reached over, taking Alex's hands in her own. She gave them a gentle squeeze and smiled reassuringly. "Look at me," Alex looked up, "You are my daughter. There is no one I trust more than you and that includes Kubra. I know he is waiting to make a move. Which is why I need you by my side. I need you to learn everything there is to learn.

"One day I would like to take off and explore the world. That day you can either come with me or you can chose to run Vause Industries. If you decide the latter, I want you to be ready. Do you understand me? Your assisting goes beyond fetching my coffee. Besides, I can' picture Kubra running to the corner coffee shop and asking for a latte."

Alex sat straight in her chair, pointed her chin up and stiffened her shoulders while trying to do her best Kubra impression. "Excuse me ma'am, I would like a vanilla latte with extra cream. Can you replace the diary with low-fat skim milk?"

Diane stared at Alex with a serious expression on her face. The younger Vause took a sip of coffee knowing what was coming. However, she was surprised when Diane burst into laughter instead of chastising her. Consequently, Alex burst into laughter and in the process burned herself.

"HOT HOT HOT."

"What would I do without you kid?" Diane smiled lovingly at her only child. She walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Do you know everything I do, I do for you?"  
"I thought everything you did was so you could find my good-for-nothing father and you could throw in his face how much dough you have?" Alex leaned into her mother's arms.

"That too." They stayed in that position for what seemed like a minute or two, but were interrupted when Alex began to cough. Alex wheezed and doubled over holding her stomach and waiting for the coughing fit to pass.

Diane patter her on the back and passed her a tissue. "Stay home. I don't want you getting everyone else at the office sick." By then, it was more of an order than a suggestion.

"But today is the biggest board meeting of the year," Alex protested, "I can't miss it."

"And I can't have you coughing or sneezing every minute. Stay home." Diane walked to the key hanger next to the door. She ran her hand through several different keys unsure of which car to take. There was the Jeep, the BMW, and the Mercedes. Hell they even owned couple of sports cars (which Alex couldn't remember whose idea it was to get them as neither one liked sports cars. Okay, maybe it had been Alex in an attempt to show off to those who'd once bullied her for being poor. What better payback than to slowly drive by your old neighborhood in a car worth as much as the houses owned by her tormentors?)

"But I'll miss it and like you said: I should be learning everything there is to learn," Alex complained but made no attempt to move-she knew she needed to rest.

"I'll have someone set up the camera so you can watch the live feed and we can go over it later. I think it will do you good to learn the procedure. Besides," she took a key with a red beeper that belonged to the red Audi R8 (this was one was Diane's), "Kubra will be there."

"I thought he was in Germany trying to see if he could get us in partnership with Deustche Bank?"

"Apparently that didn't go well," Diane pursed her lips and shrugged. She opened the door but before stepping out she turned to Alex one last time, "just stay home, get some rest, and if you have time go through the live feed of the meeting, do that. I would like to get your opinion on the matter as we will be discussing Kubra's failure with the Germans."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"I promise I'll make it up to you now. Now get some rest. I love you kid," and with that Diane closed the door after her not giving Alex a chance to tell her how much she loved her as well. That was the last time Alex saw Diane alive.

…

Six months had passed since Diane's funeral. Six long months in which Alex didn't get the chance to grieve. After Diane passed, the financial stability of Vause Industries was in turmoil. Someone needed to take charge, someone other than Kubra.

Alex knew Diane would want her to take over, but she didn't know if she was ready. Besides, Alex didn't own any shares in the company (Diane had sole ownership of both their shares) and without a vote, which she was sure would go in Kubra's favor, there was no chance for her to take the reins. Thankfully, that all shifted in Alex's favor after the reading of Diane's will. In it, Diane left Alex her forty percent of the company.

The look on Kubra's face was pure disgust. He tried everything in his power to vote Alex out but because he only owned thirty percent, there was nothing much he could do. Luckily, the board members-who owned the remaining thirty percent- saw the greed in Kubra as he relentlessly tried to appeal the will. They sided with Alex and allowed her to take Diane's spot. After all, if Diane trusted Alex enough to leave her majority of the company, then they could trust her as well.

Fats forward six months and Vause Industries was finally stabilized. Now Alex could grieve, but she couldn't do it in New York. She couldn't continue living in the apartment where Diane's presence still lingered and while she could easily move, she wasn't ready to give it all up. Not just yet. So Alex decided that taking a small break (if the entire summer was considered short) would help her properly heal her wounds.

Where was she headed? To California to visit Nicky, an old friend because right now that's what Alex needed: a friend.

…

"How can you associate yourself with someone the likes of her?" Piper spat. She sat across Nicky who was busy typing away. Something about work no doubt. "I mean, she is repugnant. Her business practices are borderline illegal."

"Hmm." Nicky continued typing.

"The interest rates alone should land her in prison. Not only that but the penalties for missing a payment make it almost impossible to dig yourself out of the hole they want you to get in the first place." Piper threw her hands in the air. She huffed loudly when she realized Nicky was still typing. "Are you listening to me?"

"Huh," Nicky looked over the screen, "yeah. Vause. Repugnant. Interest rates. Horrible. Illegal." Satisfied with Nicky's answer, Piper continued rambling. "Exactly. How is she still in business?"

"She," Nicky paused and clicked her mouse at something on the screen, "is very good at what she does." She clicked one last time and seemed to wrap up whatever she had been working on.

"Which is what? Stealing people's money?" Piper continued her attack on Alex Vause.

Piper had only ever seen Alex Vause in magazine covers. After Diane Vause's passing, the daughter and sole heir to the Vause fortune had taken no time in establishing herself atop the Vause Industry hierarchy. This was reason enough for every major publication to want an exclusive interview with the young Vause. Clearly, Alex Vause wasted no time and made sure her face was plastered everywhere for the month following Diane's funeral. It appeared that she enjoyed (or rather loved) being in the spotlight.

Nicky sighed in frustration and began tapping her fingers on her desk's surface. She gave Piper a look in which she tried to convey a message: give it a rest. But Piper was unaware and continued her disparage.

"One day. One day. That's all she waited after they read the will before she sell-proclaimed as savior. I have no doubt that Kubra or any other board member could have done a similar, if not better, job than her. I don't see why she gets so much credit."

"You know what I think Chapman," Nicky crossed her arms behind her neck and reclined into her chair. "I think you have a thing for Alex Vause." That had the effect Nicky wanted. Piper's mouth moved but no sound came from it.

"I think you have a big fat crush on my friend," Nicky continued. "And I think that's why you can't stop talking about her."

"I do not have a _big fat crush_ on Alex Vause and I never will." Piper stood abruptly. "I have nothing but a sour taste in my mouth when it comes to her."

"So you've tasted Vause? Hmm. When did that happen?" Nicky joked. She loved the way Piper's face turned beet red. "Tell you what Chapman, since you're so focused on Alex and her business model, why don't I help you turn her wrong into a right?" Piper raised an eyebrow in question. "I'll automatically have your check deposited to the Feed America foundation. Problem solved."

"You would not!" Piper screeched.

"Try me Piper. I don't pay you six figures to analyze my personal life. I pay you—"Nicky was cut off by Piper.

" _Six figures to analyze my business_. I know, I know. You tell me all the time but if you only realized that I'm—"

This time it was Nicky who interrupted, " _Only trying to do what's best for you."_

They both laughed knowing very well this bickering back and forth was the foundation of their friendship. They liked to get in each other's heads to see who would be the first to break. Nine times out of ten Piper was the one pulling her hair out as Nicky had mastered this game a long time ago.

"You know Piper—"Nicky was interrupted by her phone bussing in her bag. She brought it out, typed a quick message, and put it back inside her bag.

"Lorna?" Piper asked.

"Yup. The missus was asking me if Chinese takeout is fine for tonight," Nicky made a face. She shouldered her bag and walked to the door gesturing Piper to follow her.

"What's not to love about Chinese?" Piper asked. They walked down the hallway to the elevator passing several of their coworkers.

"Well, considering the wife has been ordering Chinese take out for the past two weeks, everything." Nicky pressed the ground button. Immediately, the elevator began its descent.

" _Two weeks_?" Piper asked incredulously.

"Well, that's all she's been craving. "What with the baby coming and stuff," Nicky explained. "You should know this Chapman. I thought you stayed on top."

They reached the ground floor. Bennett, one of the security guards at Litchfield Inc., nodded in their direction.

"You're closing again?" Nicky asked him.

"Yes ma'am." He answered nervously. His eyes flickered between Piper and Alex.

"I though McCullough had the evening shift." Nicky's eyebrows knowingly raised.

"Yes but I wanted to see D-I mean—Mr. Caputo approved the switch. I—I- didn't think you would have a problem with it ma'am." Bennett struggled to speak. A bead of sweat began to form on his right temple.

"No, of course not. If Caputo say's its fine then I'm fine with it. I trust my head of security. Have a goodnight Bennet."

Bennett bowed his head. "Ms. Nichols. Ms. Chapman."

"You know, I think he and Daya may have something going on." Piper said once they were out of earshot. They walked to their cars which were parked next to each other. Nicky's was an all-black matte BMW I8 series with red accents around the car's grill and wheels. Piper's was less luxurious: an all-white Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Old news Piper. Everyone knows Daya and Bennett are banging in the utility closet after everyone leaves."

"No!? You're kidding me?" Piper was genuinely surprised. Who would have thought that the shy timid security guard was dating the head of International relations? She didn't see that coming. Of course, she'd heard the rumors but she never thought they would have actually taken a liking to each other.

"Yep. You best believe it. Except her mother doesn't approve of him. Aleida thinks Daya can do better than a security guard."

"Hmm." Piper was lost in thought still thinking about the odd pairing.

"You know," Nicky pointed at Piper's ride with her chin, "on another note. With the salary I pay you, you should get your self something more…you."

"You mean something new?" Piper clarified.

"Sure. Something more…extravagant." Nicky opened the passenger door to Piper's car. "It's a nice car but it smells old."

Piper waked to the driver's side, opened the door, and slid half way in. "Nicky, my car is only five years older than yours. That's fairly new."

"Hmm. Listen, about Vause—"

"I'm sorry okay. But you know very well I don't like dealing with her sort. The type that think they own half the world just because their born to rich parents—"

Nicky put a hand up interrupting Piper, "Don't act like you don't know her story. I've told you about it at least half a dozen times."

"Yeah," Piper rolled her eyes and put the key in the ignition. When the car barely made a sound as it turned on, she lifted her eyebrows and wiggled them at Nicky. "See, barely a whisper."

"Yeah. Anyways, as I was saying, you know her story Piper. She wasn't born into wealth. She fought hard for it."

"Her mother did. Not her. She just inherited the millions. Technically, the description applies to her." Piper insisted.

"Whatever the case, she was there by her mother's side. Just, if it wasn't for me she would have gone to the dark side. You catch my drift?" Nicky raised an eyebrow. When Piper nodded she continued, "I don't know if she would have…you know...but thankfully I was there."

"Hmm." Pipe pursed her lips.

…

Piper's mind drifted to Alex. She admitted that Alex Vause had a tragic story. Abandoned by her father as a baby, Vause found herself an easy a target for bullies at a young age because of her lack of resources. She often wore the same raggedy clothing and worn-down shoes purchased at discount stores. Also, she found herself starving. Because her stomach often growled, she came to be known as Hungry Alex in elementary school. The name stuck throughout middle-school. Finally, when she reached high school she met Nicky, who unlike her, had parents who made good money.

Nicky not only befriended Alex, but took her in as a sister. She shared her clothes, her shoes, and sometimes even her parents. They loved Alex as one of their own. Unlike Nicky's previous friends, Alex encouraged Nicky to get sober and therefore, was seen as a good influence.

The young Vause had been reluctant at first to accept gifts from the Nichol's. Especially because of her mother, Diane. The older Vause hated receiving 'charity' from strangers, but when she realized the Nichol's did it out of gratefulness at having Alex help Nicky, Diane caved. Besides, if it meant her baby could finally enjoy a bully-free life, then by all means Diane wasn't going to complain.

…

"Hey, Chapman, you still there." Nicky waved her hand in front of Piper, bringing her to the present.

"Sorry?" Piper's eyes had a glazed look to them.

"I asked if you're okay. You zoned out for a bit?"

"I'm fine," Piper said. "Just long day."

"Hmm…" Nicky looked back at her car. She was still looking inside Piper's car through the passenger door. "Just behave if you see her okay."

"I'll try." Piper smiled.

"Really?"

"I can't promise you anything. Like I said, she is entitled. Instead of helping those who are in a similar situation she once found herself in, she takes advantage of them."

"She is not here on business. She is here as a friend. Her mother passed away—"

"Six months ago." Piper interrupted.

"For once will you shut the fuck up and listen Piper? Would it kill you that much to let me finish?" Nicky shook her head in disappointment. "She is my friend. I get it. You don't like her but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you talk about her like she is some leper. She is a human being. It doesn't matter how long ago she lost her mother, she hasn't had the time to grieve. So either suck it up or find another job."

"Wait...are you serious?" Piper was in disbelief. She'd never seen Nicky this heated over anything. And Piper was pretty damn sure she knew how to get under her nerves. "I thought you said she wasn't here on business?"

"She'll stop by the office once or twice. I don't know. I wouldn't mind showing her our progress and our new employees but just in case stick to your office. Don't make me make a choice I don't want to make. If it came down to you or her, Pieper, while I love you dearly, she is like a sister."

"I didn't know you for taking unpremeditated decisions."

"You're one to talk. Remember Larry?"

"Don't you dare Nicky Nichols! I'm warning you!" Piper reached over from her spot in an attempt to put Nicky in a headlock. Nicky was too quick.

Nicky, in her best Piper imitation, " _He is the one Nicky. I can feel it in my chest. The one and only for me. Larry—"_

In record speed, Piper jumped out the car and began chasing Nicky across the parking lot.

"Shut up! You promised you would never bring him up!" Piper chased Nicky, but despite being the shorter of the two, Nicky had speed.

" _Nicky, I feel it in my heart. He is the one."_ Nicky weaved in between the other cars, laughing hysterically. " _Nicky, the way he kisses me. Oh so passionate! I'm going to get married. Nicky—_ uh oh." She was trapped between two cars and a wall.

"I'm going to kill you." Piper's eyes were wide in annoyance. She spread her arms ready to tickle Nicky to her death.

Nicky was about to accept defeat when an Idea crossed her mind. She put both hands in front of her in an attempt to stop Piper's advancement.

"I'll make you a deal." She said.

"What kind of deal," Piper continued to walk towards Nicky.

"I will never ever bother you about Larry if you do me this favor."

Piper stopped. "What favor?"

Nicky smiled. She had Piper right where she wanted her. "Tolerate Vause during her visit and I will never bother you about Larry for as long as both of us shall live."

It sounded too good to be true but Piper had to make sure. "Ever again?"

Nicky nodded. "Ever again."

Piper straightened. She held her hand out and Nicky shook it. "You shook on it."

Nicky's face fell. "I know. It means I have to keep my promise now."

Piper felt relieved. Larry, her once fiancé, had run of with her best friend Polly a month before they were to wed. But that wasn't the worst part; the worst part was that she's gotten engaged to Larry only a month after meeting him. Soon after, she introduced him to Polly and not a week had passed before the two of them eloped. Best friend and fiancé. Story of her life.

Nicky had warned Piper that Larry was a sleezeball but she had been blinded by her love for him- or rather the hots- that she ignored Nicky's warnings and gotten engaged to the moron. After he ran off with Polly, Nicky took every chance she got to bring him up and make fun of Piper but now, here was the perfect opportunity to stop the mocking once and for all. All she had to do was tolerate Alex Vause, whom she hated with a passion, and her torment would be over. She could do this one small thing. After all, how hard could I be?

"Done," Piper said. "By the way, how long is she here for?"

"All summer."

 _Fuck_ , thought Piper.

…..

Hey there! I have been toying with this idea for the past few days. I didn't want to commence something I would have trouble keeping up with as I have a pretty busy schedule (with work, errands, and etc.) that prevents me from writing more than a few hours a week; but I really liked this idea and thought I should give it a shot before fully giving up.

(FYI I wrote this chapter in just a few hours. When I'm inspired I write a lot so if you're good to me, I'll be god to you. Meaning faster updates.)

With that being said, I can't fully commit to it. At least not yet or until I have a band of people willing to read this until the end as there is no point if no one wants to read it. So if you liked it, let me know by leaving a review or following the story. Although I would prefer if you did both.

You don't have to leave a detailed review, but I do like constructive criticism. For example, "I liked it because…." Or "I didn't like it because…" insert a few of your words and you're done! Maybe you think it's too much to ask for but think about it; if twenty of you like it but only one reviews, then there's a high chance I will not continue. Why? Because you lazy bums didn't want to review. Really, just a simple yes or no will suffice.

I'm really hoping I get enough followers as I really need a distraction and a hobby.

So about the actual story (Craving You), I have a plan of where I want this to go. Minor and major plots have been thought out; all I need to do is incorporate them into the story. There will be Vauseman in the next chapter. Uh this is an alternate universe FanFiction and not all character from the show will appear.

So enjoy and I hope I will get enough support. I will check back this Sunday and will go from there.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note at the end.

2

Quietly as she could, Nicky inserted the key to the door of the apartment she shared with Lorna, her wife. When she heard the lock click, she slowly turned the knob and gave the door a gentle push. She peered from behind, into the living room and when she was satisfied to see Lorna was nowhere near the door, she let herself in.

"Morello, honey." She called. While most people addressed Lorna by her first name, Nicky was used to calling her by last name. It had been a nuisance for Lorna at the beginning of their relationship, but, eventually, she'd gotten used to it as it was something uniquely done by Nicky. Then again (as Lorna came to find out) anything having to do with Nicky, was unique.

"In a minute," Morello called from the bathroom, her voice slightly shaking.

Nicky sucked in a mouthful of air-no doubt Lorna was busy throwing up. She thought about offering a hand but then shrugged. Not because she didn't care as she'd previously tried to help Morello, but the other woman insisted she not bother her while she was in the bathroom being "ugly and hideous." Ignoring the noises coming from the washroom, she headed to the kitchen and groaned at the sight that met her. There, on top of the table, was the culprit of Lorna's predicament (and her groans): an empty carton of fried rice.

"Hmm…yummy." Nicky said to herself, her stomach souring. She suddenly had urge to join Morello in the bathroom.

"What was that honey?" Morello asked surprising Nicky. She was rubbing one hand in circles around her belly while the other dabbed at her mouth with a tissue.

"Oh hey there roundtits. Nothing. Here, I brought these for you," Nicky held out a purple box with a silver ribbon. "They're Macarons. I know how much you like them so you know, I figured why not, eh?" The truth was that Nicky was trying to tricck Lorna into changing her eating habits. Give the pregnant lady something other than Chinese, and hope for the best. Hope she would start craving something else. Hell, Nicky wouldn't mind eating snails as long as she didn't have to keep eating the same crap. Not that she thought Chinese takeout was crap, but after weeks of consuming it, she had developed a disliking for it.

"Oh sweetie, you shouldn't have," Morello took the gift from Nicky's hand and walked to one of the chairs, sat down, and let her body sink into it. It felt amazing to have a rest (if small) from all the weight she was now carrying. (She made no attempt to open the Macarons, causing Nicky to curse under her breath.) Nicky followed suit, except she wasn't carrying actual pounds. Rather what weighed her down was all the work accumulating back at the office.

"How's the kid doing?" She nodded in the direction of Lorna's belly which resembled a balloon that was being inflated ever so slowly.

"Oh you know, being a baby and doing what babies do," Lorna said in in that sweet voice of her. She placed both hands on both sides of her stomach, "I'm so excited to be a mommy. This is the best thing to happen to me. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see the amount of damage that little shit will leave on his way out."

"Nicky!" Lorna said aghast, "This little shit is your son. It's okay Vinny," she rubbed her stomach as if Vinny could understand what Nicky had said. Nicky rolled her eyes. "Mommy doesn't mean what she said. She's just a little grumpy from work. That's all." Morello looked at Nicky from under her eyebrows, "You know, if you'd let me go back to work you wouldn't be up to your neck."

How did she do it? How could Morello tell what was bothering Nicky without Nicky having to mention a word about it? Then again, that was one of the reasons Nicky fell in love with Morello—despite her clumsy personality, the dark haired woman paid attention to detail. Maybe I should start doing the same, Nicky wondered.

Nicky walked over to the sink and opened one of the cabinets on top of it. She grabbed a glass and walked over to the fridge pushing the button to the ice dispenser. When her glass was half full, she walked back to counter and set the glass down. Opening another cabinet she said to Morello, "I already told you. I don't want you stressing out and risk losing the baby." She paused. " _Our_ baby. You know what the doctor said. This is a high risk pregnancy and I'll be damned if I lose my wife or baby. Damn it, Lorna where is my liquor?" She opened several cabinets unable to find a single bottle of whiskey, rum, or tequila.

Uh oh. When Nicky used the first name basis, it meant she was either angry or annoyed. Not that it mattered which of the two it was, as both ended in Lorna getting 'the talk' about touching Nicky's things. They had a rule that stated that whatever each one bought separately (and not from their joint account) the other could not touch.

"Well you know, I figured since we're going to be parents that our little Vinny can't grow up around that stuff. Especially since we want him to be a lawyer."

"I thought he was going to a pimp?" Nicky said as she emptied the ice into the sink.

"Nicky!" Lorna cried incredulously. How could Nicky be so childish? So insensitive? So careless? This was their baby. Even if Vinny wasn't the actual product of their passionate lovemaking, but the result of an insemination, he was their son!

Morello began to have second thoughts about the future of their family. With a mother like Nicky, chances were, Vinny would grow up to be just like Nicky: rude, selfish, entitled, and worst of all, an asshole. Her little Vinny couldn't go about life like Nicky, without caring for another soul.

This has to stop, Lorna thought to herself, I have to move. Oh God, what will my parents say when I come home, pregnant and divorced. Surely, they'll understand. Leaving Nicky would have been my only choice. Before her mind could stray further, she mentally cursed herself. It's just the hormones Morello. Just this fucking-no no, you cannot curse. It is not good for Vinny. What I meant to say, she continued, is that these hormones have my mood all over the place. Nicky is good. No, not good, Nicky is great. Nicky is great and this is her way of showing affection: by being a total careless little b—Vinny… Morello, remember Vinny.

"Hello, anyone home." Nicky waved her right hand in front of Lorna, her left hand still holding the glass.

"Oh, yes of course. Everything is fine." Lorna said, eyes halfway closed and mouth slightly ajar.

"Are you high?" Nicky asked. She had an amused expression on her face. Morello didn't find it as amusing and grimaced. Nicky sighed loudly, "I was joking woman. Give it a rest. Wanna know what I think?"

Nicky walked back to the fridge. She grabbed a carton full of orange juice and poured the remaining liquid into her glass. Not that there was much left because living with a pregnant woman meant half the things were gone by the time you wanted to eat them. She made a mental note to get two of everything on the next grocery trip.

"I think," She continued, disposing of the empty carton on her way back to the table, "that we need to make this night ours and go do something fun. Something that will relax you and my boy. How about a midnight stroll, you know?" She tipped the glass ready to take a drink when Morello held her hand out. Without so much as a thought, Nicky handed over the glass and watched with a longing expression as the Morello emptied the glass in one long gulp.

"You know I can't walk for long stretches." Morello arched her back and rubbed the imaginary soreness, remembering that the last time they went out for a 'walk', it did not end well. She'd cried for the following days, angry at Nicky and her carelessness. No, not carelessness. After all. She was just trying to give Morello a breath of fresh air.

"Well…I didn't necessarily meant we would 'walk'."

"Then?"

"You know how you always said you wanted to ride one of the horse wagons? The one's on the street?"

"The one's you always bitch at for blocking the street?" Morello covered her mouth realizing the word that slipped.

Nicky laughed. "Yes, the ones I always bitch at."

Morello frowned. "I thought you didn't want me in one of those. At least until I have our baby?"

Nicky nodded, "Well, they're not exactly up to par when it comes to safety, but I think we can make this one exception."

Morello's eyes widened like those of a child receiving news of a Disneyland Trip. "You're not shitting me?" By now she didn't care what words came out. She figured Vinny would be exposed to this type of behavior at some point in his life, and if he was going to talk like a sailor, he might as well learn it from his mother and…mother.

"I shit you not." Nicky held her hands out and Morello took them, using them for support to stand.

"Oh Nicky! We haven't had a romantic night since our little shit came and ruined my appetite. This is going to be so romantic. You. Me. Horses." She was giddy with excitement and she began to wobble to the door.

"Whoa woman, there's no fire. Take it easy," Nicky said. "Aren't you going to change?" She began walking to their room.

"Oh no. When you're pregnant, changing is more of an option than a necessity. You go ahead I'll wait for you." She waved her hand at Nicky, who blew her a kiss.

As soon as she was in the room, Nicky began to remove her suit. While doing so, she opened several drawers taking out a pair of jeans, a shirt, and some socks. She was hopping on one leg when her phone buzzed alerting her of a message. Pulling one last time to get them up her waist she bent down, opened her bag, and unlocked her phone.

"Shit." She said as she read the message.

Vause: Hey, I just landed. Where are you?

She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. How could she have forgotten she was supposed to pick Vause at the airport tonight? Maybe Morello wouldn't mind if they postponed their date until tomorrow. She opened the door just a crack and saw Morello by the door, rubbing her stomach. Her mouth was moving but Nicky couldn't hear what she was saying.

No, I can't cancel on her. But, what about Vause? Her phone buzzed again.

Vause: I hope you didn't forget.

Think Nicky, think. You can't just leave her at the airport. Just think. Yes! That's it! Nicky typed a quick message to Vause then opened her contacts list. She scrolled down to the name of the only person who would be able to help her.

The phone rang a few times and for a second she worried the other person would be sleeping. She checked the time on the clock beside her bed. 8:01 PM. Too early. When the person finally picked up, Nicky rubbed her forehead already worrying about the kind of deal she would have to make.

"Hey. Listen, I need a favor…" She began.

…

After work, Piper drove around deciding whether she should go home and spend it alone (like she had been doing for the past year) or she should try to find a friend. Or a one night stand. Not that she liked sleeping around, but it had been so long since she had a sexual encounter. However, this was easier said than done.

After the whole Polly and Larry thing, she had a hard time trusting other women (besides Nicky) that making friends with a female seemed more of an impossible task than walking on water. And while she could easily find herself a man—she was very attractive. Or so she had been told- to fool around with, it was the same case with them as it was with women. Because of Larry, she couldn't look at a man without picturing him between Polly's legs. The thought alone made her stomach turn and she had the sudden urge to roll down her window and empty her stomach.

Piper hadn't loved Larry. At least not in the way she thought she did back then, but she did care about him enough to consider him husband material. Even if she'd only known him for a month, he proved to be a candidate worthy of her affection. With her parents pressuring her to sire them grandchildren, she thought that in time, she wouldn't just love Larry, but she would be _in love_ with him.

Instinctively, she drove to the one place that never failed to give her peace of mind: PoPi's. PoPi's, a merger of Polly's and her own name, was a business located in the middle of a stretch of stores. The building itself was made of red brick with two huge windows in the front allowing passerby's a view into the contents being sold: soaps, scrubs, creams, oils, body washes, anything the mind could think of dealing with relaxation and alone time. (Plus, it was all organic.) The neon sign flashed, changing colors every other second. She smiled. That had been her idea.

She turned her car off and opened the door, pulling her purse form the passenger side and shouldering it. Her heels clicked against the pavement. A few men looked her way but when they saw the perfectly tailored white suit, the pricey bag hanging from her shoulder, the confidence she walked with, they cast their eyes downward. She sighed, if only one of them had the courage to approach her. She longed for company, for the warmth touch of another being that at this point, she didn't care who it came from.

Pushing the thought aside, she pushed the revolving doors and inhaled, allowing the aromas to engulf her. There was cucumber, vanilla, butterscotch, all sorts of smells. She smiled and walked around.

"Can I help you with anything?" An enthusiastic girl, no doubt in her teens, smiled at her. She wore a pink apron with the store's name displayed at the front.

Piper shook her head. "Just looking around. Thanks."

The girl smiled. "Well, let me know if you need anything."

Piper nodded. She watched the girl walk to another customer and offer them her services. This time, she found a potential buyer and Piper saw as the girl grabbed a couple of products from one of the shelves and proceeded to explain their purpose.

She couldn't help the pang of sadness swelling inside her chest. She looked around the small store that while it was small in size, was thriving with business. She'd heard that the owner had struck a deal with one of the bigger retail chain stores, to have their products sold internationally. The sadness turned to jealousy and finally, anger.

Four years ago she and Poppy had started PoPi's out of Piper's garage. They'd gone to a soap making class and come home (Poppy lived with Piper) to dreams of starting their own toiletries business. What started as a randomized idea, turned into a dream and not a year later, they had rented a building, turned Piper's garage into a mini factory, and kicked off what would be their baby. For two years, they both worked hard but that all went downhill a year ago when Poppy ran off with Larry.

Poppy then filed a lawsuit requesting the business be sold and the earnings split. Not wanting to make a big fuss about it, and still hurting by the thought of being betrayed by her childhood friend, she agreed to Poppy's request. They sold the business and split the earnings.

For a month or two after her ex- fiancé and friend ran off, Piper was unsure of her future until she bumped into Nicky, an old friend. They talked for a couple hours in which Piper spilled her entire life to Nicky. She didn't realize she started crying until Nicky smiled and pulled a tissue from her pocket, offering it to Piper.

Nicky offered her help and a distraction in the form of a job at Litchfield, Nicky's own baby. Luckily, Piper had finished her degree and was more than capable for the job. The rest was history as she submerged herself in endless paperwork. So much had been her focus in her new job that she didn't even realize the day she stopped thinking about Larry and Polly.

Now a year after their eloping, she was happy. Sure she felt lonely from time to time, but she was happy. Now, what would make her even happier, was if she could have PoPi's back, however, that was impossible. She'd offered the current owner a hefty sum to buy the business back, but the new owner loved this business and refused. So from time to time, she stopped by, bought a soap or two, joked with the owner about buying the business, before being on her way home.

"Can I help you with something?"

Without turning around, Piper smiled at the voice.

"Ready to sell?" She asked.

"Not yet." Sophia, a tall African-American transgender woman, towered over her. Her lips curved into a smile, one hand on her hip. "I told you, I would have to die and even then, you would have to either deal my wife or wait until she dies."

Piper laughed. She turned around and hugged the tall woman. Despite her intimidating size, Piper found her comforting. She was just like her, a woman, even if many refused to accept the latter's sex change. She let go and Sophia crossed her arms. The muscles bulged, but made no difference. She still looked regal in the red velvety dressed that hugged her curves.

"I know, I know. Doesn't hurt to try."

"Looking for anything in particular?" Sophia asked.

Piper rubbed the back of her neck, smiled, and shook her head.

"You look a bit tense. Why don't I help you find something to help you relax..."

…

An hour later, Piper was resting her head on the edge of her bathtub submerged up to her neck in water. The smell of honey, and pine needles filling her nostrils. At first, when Sophia had shown her the bottle, she had been unsure of the combination.

"Wouldn't the sweetness of the honey overpower the earthiness of the pine needle?" She'd scrunched her eyebrows in thought reading over the ingredients.

"Girl, it's weird. I know but after the sweetness overpowers your senses, you start getting the rain-like smell. That becomes overpowering but is sooth by the honey."

"I don't know." She'd said unsure.

"Would I ever give you something that I haven't tried and loved myself?"

"No. I always like what you suggest."

And so she had walked out, bag in hand (free of charge at Sophia's insistence), and driven home. She'd immediately turned on the bath, removed her clothes, and had been soaking in the warm water for the past twenty minutes.

Just as she began to feel the stress leaving her body, she heard her cellphone ringing on the other room. She groaned and tried to ignore it. It continued ringing and so against her will, she stood, grabbed the towel, wrapped it around her body, and rushed into the other room.

Picking just in time she said, "Hello, this is Piper?"

It was Nicky. "Hey. Listen, I need a favor..."

…

Thirty minutes later, Piper couldn't complain as she sped down the highway in an attempt not to make Alex Vause wait. Per Nicky's request, she was to pick Alex Vause, drop her off at Nicky's, and go home. Simple. But for some reason that sounded all too easy. No, not the fact that she had to pick a stranger at the airport but the part that it was not just any stranger—this was Alex Vause. Because if Piper was realistic, there was nothing simple and easy about Alex Vause. Then again she had yet to meet her in person and deal with her.

Even if things went downhill, she had gotten something out of it. Something she couldn't wait until tomorrow to see the look on Healy's face—the head of small business counseling—when he opened his e-mail to see he had been moved to the southern end of the building, far away from Piper.

Ever since she started working at Litchfield, it was as if Healy had a personal vendetta against Piper. He would attempt to humiliate her during board meetings. But she always lived up to her ability and quickly shunned him down. From time to time she wanted to ask Nicky to fire him, but because he was good at his job and she was a professional, she'd learn to tolerate him. Every day she marched into Litchfield, she would think how life would be so much easier had she not been given the office right next to his. But that would all change as of tomorrow.

She remembered her conversation earlier with Nicky.

"Come on Chapman. I really need you to do this." Nicky said, "I already promised Morello I would take tonight to be with her. I can't change plans now."

"Nicky, I am not picking her up. We made a deal that I would tolerate her so long as I coincidently ran into her. That did not include you using me as her chauffeur." Piper said sternly.

"I know. I know and I'm sorry but Chapman, I really need you to do this." Nicky said. Her voice desperate.

"Why doesn't she take an Uber? It's not like she's going to get robbed." Piper said. When Nicky didn't answer, Piper burst into laughter. "No way?"

"Yes way." Nicky confirmed.

"Did she really?" Piper asked amused.

"She's swimming in money. If you had to chance to rob a millionaire wouldn't you?"

"I would have paid to see the look on her face."

"And I will do anything that you want, so long as you pick her up. Just call any favor any time. Please?" Nicky begged.

"Any favor?" Piper asked.

"Any favor."

"Move Healy."

"I can't fire Heal-wait…what do you mean by 'move Healy'?"

"Out of his office as far away from mine as possible."

"Done."

"Really?"

"Just pick her up," and with that Nicky hung up. For some reason. Piper thought she would have a longer time convincing Nicky. But this was Nicky, and Nicky loved Lorna, whom Nicky would do anything for.

…

Piper arrived at the airport. Even at this time of day, it was busy with travelers leaving and arriving. She managed to find a parking spot not too far from the entrance and immediately jumped out. The sooner she got it done with the better.

She pulled her phone out ready to call Alex (Nicky had given Piper Alex's number) but came to a stop at the door. There on the side, was a woman sitting down, her legs pulled to her chest, hands wrapped around her knees, chin resting on top. Her hair obscured her face, but Piper easily recognized that body. Piper surprised herself. Had she paid that much attention to the pictures of Alex, that she recognized her just by looking at her body?

"Alex?" She was surprised by how soft her voice came out.

Ever so slowly, Alex unwrapped her arms. She placed a hand on the pavement and pushed herself up. She was tall. Taller than Piper and she herself was tall. Alex patted her pants with her hands trying to clear the dirt and Piper couldn't help herself; her eyes drifted to the lower part of Alex's body. Her legs were long and through the pants, she could see they were muscular.

Her eyes, taking their time, roamed upwards. Alex was wearing a black suit. It was tighter than was custom, with the black pants resembling normal skinny jeans, except for the fabric that gave them their purpose of being business pants. Her blazer was opened and just like the pants, revealed her torso length as it hugged her figure quite nicely. Underneath, she was wearing a white blouse that was loosely tucked inside her pants. When the wind blew, it clung to Alex's belly, revealing a flat stomach.

"You must be Piper." Alex said in a low rough voice. She sounded tired and Piper noticed an emptiness to it. There was no energy and for a split second, Piper felt compassion.

"Yes," she answered stretching her hand out. Alex shook it, a light but somehow firm shake. Piper noticed that despite the hot California weather, Alex's hand was cold. "Nicky sent me. I would have gotten here sooner but I was…busy with other matters. Have I kept you waiting for long?"

"Not at all," Alex offered her a small smile. That's when Piper noticed it. It was emptiness she had noticed in her voice, it was life itself that was missing behind it. Like there was no soul, no person inside. The look in Alex's eyes devoid of anything, revealing nothing.

Piper took a second to study Alex's face. While she knew Alex to be thirty-one, she looked much older. Perhaps in hear early forties. She had dark bags under her eyes which were swollen and red. Had she been crying? Surely not in public. No, it must have been the flight that did that to her. Piper herself knew how tiring sitting for hours could be, as she'd flown all over the world herself.

Then there was her hair, sticking out oddly. Like someone had dragged her across the floor, kicked her on the head a couple of times, then dropped her off the airport. Piper almost laughed. Almost. Alex was also hunching a little, her shoulders seeming to carry an invisible weight. Was it from work? After all, she knew Nicky carried this posture every now and then.

"We should get going." Alex said and walked past Piper without another word.

"What about your baggage?" Piper asked when she noticed the brunette was not even carrying a handbag. Alex shrugged. "Didn't bring any."

"Why?" Piper hurried after her.

"Thought I could use a new wardrobe." Alex said casually as if buying an entire closet of clothes was all too common.

"Oh."

Alex looked over her shoulder. "Where's your car?"

"It's the white Cherokee…" Piper trailed off. She watched Alex walk to the passenger side. She looked the car over and turned to Piper.

"Sorry." Piper hurried to the driver's side unlocking both doors. She hopped in, however Alex waited outside, her back to Piper. It took her a second she finally let herself in. Piper couldn't help feeling self-conscious. Maybe Nicky was right; maybe she should get a new car, because from the way Alex reacted, she was not impressed with Piper's ride. You're not trying to impress her, she said to herself, snap out of it.

She peeled out of the driveway. Next to her, Alex looked out through the tainted windows at the speeding cars in the highway. The silence was unsettling and so Piper tried to make conversation.

"So, how's New York?" When Alex didn't answer, Piper couldn't help feeling slightly offended. Calm down, she is just tired and the only reason she is in California, is so she can grieve and forget. The last thing she wants is to be reminded about her mother. About home.

"Long flight?" She tried again. Nothing. Alex continued staring. "So you travel often?" She tried sounding friendly. "When I started working with Nicky she had me flying all over the world. To get my mind off of…things. It's nice getting away from home once in a while, don't you think?" She looked over to Alex who hadn't moved an inch. She continued staring out the window and ignoring Piper.

Well, that small moment they had back at the airport was gone. Piper always thought Alex to be a narcissist. A selfish 'self-made' millionaire, who in fact was not self-made, rather she piggy backed off of her mother. Fine, Piper muttered and hit the pedal and sending the car lurching forward. Through the corner of her eye, she was pleased when she saw Alex had moved from the stiff position and was holding onto the side of the door.

You want to get to Nicky's, I'll get you to Nicky's, Piper thought. And so she drove erratically, like she'd never had done before. Making sure Alex Vause knew that she, Piper Chapman, was not a force to be reckoned with. Because while Piper may not be photographed by the endless paparazzi, and while she may not have bank accounts out in Europe and Asia that she couldn't keep track off, she was in fact Piper Chapman. And Piper Chapman was not ignored or made a fool out of. Because if Healy couldn't break her spirit in a year, Alex Vause would not break her in an hour. She was Piper Chapman.

But Piper failed to see that while she was Piper Chapman, Alex Vause was Alex Vause.

…

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Nicky's. Piper didn't even bother parking but rather drove up to the entrance, feigning she was going to crash into the double doors. Alex clenched her stomach. Once she was on safe still-still ground, she let the out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Thanks," she muttered. Piper didn't answer and Alex had to jump back when Piper didn't wait after Alex had closed the door, to drive off.

Alex frowned. Had she done something wrong? Perhaps said something out of character? She replayed their conversation back at the airport but didn't find anything severely offensive she could have said to upset the blonde. Then again some people shifted moods faster than a bead of water evaporating on a sizzling skillet.

She replayed the conversation again. No nothing. Oddly, she cared enough to give it one last try. No. There was absolutely nothing she had said. Shrugging the thought off, she looked up the thirty story building.

Sighing loudly, she smiled, this time a flicker of something (which Piper had missed earlier) sparkling in her eyes. She smiled.

For the first time in six months, she finally felt at home.

…

Somewhere thousands of miles away, a man sat in an office. It was dark, save for a small lamp that cast a yellowish light across his desk, barely illuminating the picture in front of him. He took a long drag of the cigar he held in his right hand, the smoke drifting in front of him before it vanished into thin air. This always amused him and it was one of the reasons he loved smoking. To try to figure the mystery behind it.

He took the picture in his left hand (and took another drag) and smiled. Not a friendly smile, but a cocky smile. The type of smile real narcissists have. Now, here was another mystery. Here was his future. Now, he wasn't sure how he would make it happen, but somehow… somehow everything would fall into place. Someone knocked, low and careful. The person afraid to disturb him, no doubt.

"Come in," he dragged blowing circles into the air. It was something he mastered decades ago. Had he been smoking that long?

A young man nervously stepped in. He was wearing an all-black outfit and he held a black hat in his hands.

"Sir," he said.

"Aydin," the man said, he placed the cigar in his mouth and left it there, using his now free hand to open a drawer. "Did you do it?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. He should wake up tomorrow and everything will go according to plan."

"Aydin, you are like family to me. You don't have to call me 'sir,'" the man set a manila envelope on top of his desk and slid it across. "Why don't you call me what we have already agreed upon." He motioned for Aydin to take the envelope.

"Yes, si—Yes, Kubra." Aydin took the envelope, feeling unsure if he had been right to follow as directed because Kubra had been known to play mind games, easily disposing off of those whose services he no longer required. However, Kubra smiled again, cigar still in his mouth.

"You will give that to her, yes?" Kubra gestured to the envelope now in Aydin's hands.

"Yes."

"Does she know what she has to do?"

"Yes."

"Did you give her what she asked for?" Kubra raised an eyebrow. Now here was a real test.

"Only half."

"Good. No, not good, you did great."

Aydin felt proud. It was rare for Kubra to give such a compliment.

"Now," Kubra removed the cigar from his mouth and rubbed the tip in the ash tray. "Where's my package?"

Aydin reached into his pocket and slid a much smaller envelope to Kubra. It was half the size of Kubra's palm.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kubra asked.

"I've already tested it myself."

Kubra, satisfied, flicked his hand. "Go."

After Aydin left, Kubra opened the small parcel. He slid the contents onto his hand and was happy when a small silver key landed on his palm. It was barely the size of his pinky but then again he had big hands.

He took it between his thumb and forefinger twirling it.

"You my friend, will help me get everything I have ever desired." He laughed and placed the key next to the picture he'd been looking at earlier. He picked the photograph and one of the most evil smiles on the face of the planet spread across his lips.

"And you my dear, will help me get it."

He set the picture down. But it wasn't just any picture. This was the picture of Alex Vause.

….

As agreed: you're good to me, I in turn will be good to you.

I will admit that I was rather thrilled at the response this story generated. The amount of reviews, not to mention the amount of followers, is a number that surpasses the amount of people I know in real life. (I spend my spare time indoors writing so I don't make many acquaintances.)

I read all of them and they each made my day. I know it sounds corny but I do enjoy reading them and while I wish I could individually thank each one of you, I believe you know that the fact that I take the time to do an author's note is proof enough that I appreciate you guys. Plus, not counting the author's note, this chapter is over 5k words.

I was also surprised to know all the places (countries) this story makes it into. According to FF, not only do people in the U.S read this story, but people all over Europe, Asia, etc. That's insane!

Enough rambling, so here is the second chapter although if you're reading here you've already finished it. So I hope you enjoyed it and it continues to spark your curiosity. I have a plan for this. Now I want to make it clear that this update is not a reflection of how often I will update. It depends on my mood and today, Saturday, I woke in a good mood. So I wrote until I finished it.

This is a romance/suspense/mystery/thriller rated T for the moment. If you guys would like me to continue doing as I have planned let me know but if you have a suggestion concerning the direction you want me to take it, let me know. After all, you guys are the audience and what the audience wants, is what I shall try to give you.

I am still developing my writing style so be patient if the writing evolves throughout the story. If I get sloppy, don't be afraid to let me know.

So once more, your reviews get you updates.

By the way, I have a question. It's a way to interact with you guys. You don't have to answer, I'm just curious.

If someone said, "I will give you twenty thousand dollars right now, but you have to show the entire world your browser history," would you do it? Yes? No? Why?

I think I would pass on the offer. I'm not sure that amount of money (or any thereof) would be worth the embarrassment. There are things in my browser that no one can never know of!


	3. Chapter 3

3

The following day, both Piper and Nicky were standing outside the latter's office, watching as two men from a moving company tried getting Healy's desk out of his office and into a trolley cart just outside the door. Healy, who had thrown a fit over his new headquarter assignments, was barking orders at the men to be careful. "This is imported wood!" He said, shaking his head in disapproval. He was holding a small pot that held some kind of plant, when for a split second, his eyes met Piper's. His lip curled into a snarl and Piper could have sworn she heard him growl. Instead of returning the gesture, she smiled at him and gave a small wave with her hand. It had the effect she wanted-his face turned red and he looked away, holding onto the vase a little tighter.

"I don't think he's too happy about the new arrangements." Piper said. She was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. Nicky was right next to her, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"You think?" Nicky asked. She let out a slow whistle when one of the men dropped the end of the desk he was holding onto, causing one of the legs to break. Healy going beet red, screamed and pushed the man aside. He tried lifting the desk on his own but failed miserably. Almost immediately, he gestured to the man to return to work.

"Yeah, definitely." Piper said trying to suppress a laugh. "You don't think he knows, do you?" She asked, knowing the reason why Healy found himself being moved down the hall.

"Oh he knows." Nicky said. She took a sip from her coffee and resumed watching the circus show in front of her.

"You told him?" Piper asked a little worried. The last thing she needed was Healy doubling his attacks on her. If he ever found out she was the reason for the broken leg on his desk…

"Nah."

"Then how does he know?" Piper looked down at the shorter woman.

"You think he hasn't figured it out?" Nicky pointed in Healy's direction using her mug.

"I mean…" Piper trailed off shifting her attention back to Healy, who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the hallway staring at the two men. (They somehow managed to place the heavy desk onto the trolley and were now pushing it down the hall.) After a second, Healy bent down, picked up the broken piece and followed.

"Don't worry Chapman, he won't try anything. At least not until his ego heals and even if he does let me know. I'll take care of it." Nicky took another sip of her coffee, and with a slight shake of her head went inside her office calling for Piper to follow. Piper watched Healy for a few more seconds before letting herself in and closing the door.

Piper fell into one of the chairs opposite Nicky and placed her bag in the other. She watched as Nicky moved the mouse of her computer awakening her desktop from sleep mode. She opened her email, read a few of them, replied to some and ignored others. Once she was done she turned to Piper, curiosity evident in her eyes. "So, how did it go? Change your mind yet?"

"If anything, my suspicions were confirmed." Piper said and Nicky's face fell. Trying not to upset her friend, Piper explained. "I tried to be friendly but she could not have been more indifferent. She was quite rude."

"Rude? Are you sure? I'm not questioning your integrity, but I have never known Vause to be rude. Condescending, yes. Rude, no."

"What's that difference?" Piper snickered.

"The difference," Nicky paused. She had received an email and was typing a response. Not long after hitting send, a couple more popped up. Oh no, she thought, it's going to be one of those days. "The difference is," she repeated, "that she _can_ be bossy and a bit of a know it all. Trust me, I would know." For an instant, Nicky's mind went back to her high school days where she met Alex. She smiled at the memories before returning to the present. "But she's not known to be rude, Piper. Maybe you misinterpreted her demeanor."

"I think you have the wrong image of her." Piper said.

"Or you read her wrong." Nicky said defensively.

"Why do you revere her so much? I get it 'longtime friends'," Piper used her hands to draw imaginary quotations marks, "but she is deceiving you. I know what happened in that car because _I_ was there and I'm telling you: she was a bitch. I rephrase that, she _is_ a bitch." The whole time Nicky was shaking her head. Piper let out a sigh of frustration.

"What exactly happened?" Nicky asked.

"After you called I went straight to the airport to pick her up. I found her by the door waiting—" Nicky interrupted Piper. She waved her hand dismissing what Piper had said. "Spare me the details. I don't need to know everything. Tell me, what did she do?"

"Well, after she got in the car it was silent. I thought I would break the ice and give her a chance. For your sake. I tried small talk but she didn't even make an effort. She straight out ignored me." Piper left out the part where she retaliated by driving erratically.

"That doesn't sound like Vause." Nicky was frowning, a hand caressing her right cheek. "Then again she could have been tired from the flight. With everything's that's been going on. You know, her mother's death, Vause Industries etcetera."

Piper felt a pang of guilt. Now that she remembered Alex—apart from looking ancient—did appear to be tired. With her red eyes and bird's nest for hair, perhaps the other woman was sleep deprived. She frowned remembering a small detail.

"No. I saw her hand move a couple of times. She was awake and if she was tired she could have told me." There was a slight edge to Piper's voice. Nicky quickly caught it, knowing the blonde hated being snubbed. Regardless…

"I'll talk to her. Maybe I can figure out what happened." Nicky offered. She really wanted Piper and Alex to get along as she had some plans for the summer and didn't want to spend it playing mediator. Now that her two closest friends were touching similar ground, they could all hang out as a group. "Oh no. Don't—"

"Piper, really. I apologize for her behavior but I'm sure there's a logical explanation for—"

At that moment the door opened and in walked the subject of their conversation: Alex. She looked between Nicky and Piper confused as why they suddenly had gone quiet—she was sure she heard their muffled voices when she was outside. Perhaps it was rude of her to come in without knocking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She said and began to backtrack out the door.

"No, No, No. You're not interrupting. You're exactly the person I wanted to see." Nicky said.

"Me?" Alex asked.

"Yea—wait, how did you get here?" Nicky asked remembering Alex had no car.

"Lorna dropped me off on her way to the doctor's." Alex answered.

"Oh right. Silly me. I need to stay on top of things. But Alex take a seat." Nicky said.

With a nod, Alex walked to the only empty chair that was left: the one next to Piper. Piper shifted uncomfortably and with record speed removed her bag, clutching it tight to her chest. She tried placing as much distance between her and Alex by scooting to the far left of her chair. Nicky noticed this but Alex didn't.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Alex asked. Unlike Piper, she was sitting at a perfect ninety-degree angle. Her legs were slightly apart, her arms resting on the wooden handles of the chair, with both feet touching the ground. Piper thought she looked like a queen at her throne. No, not a queen—a king. Because while both were monarchs in power, kings always held an air of superiority over their female counterparts. Piper might be the queen, but Alex was one step higher.

"I have to go." Piper said, abruptly standing and walking to the door. Turning to Nicky and giving her best warning and menacing look, "We will continue this discussion later. Do not interfere…until I have everything sorted. Got it?"

"Yes, boss." Nicky said. Piper stared at her for another couple of seconds before slamming the door behind her, not even acknowledging Alex.

"What's her problem?" Alex asked, jerking her finger were Piper had been a second earlier.

"Beats me." Nicky feigned, "So what do you think of her?"

Alex remembered their small encounter from the airport. She remembered how she had thanked the blonde, what was her name? Piper. Ah yes, Piper. She remembered how Piper drove off without acknowledging Alex's gratitude for the ride. The ride…now that was…something.

"She's rude." Alex crossed her arms. She leaned into the chair, feeling comfortable in front of her old time friend and not caring about her slouching position. "I thanked her for the ride and she drove off like her life depended on it."

"You're kidding me?" Nicky knew there had to be something more. "Piper is a sweetheart. She would never do something like that without reason." That was a lie. Piper could be an ass if she wanted to without cause. "What did you do to her Vause? I know you can be quite…intimidating." Now here was something that was true. Not only was Alex's height a contributing factor, but the way she carried herself—confident, savvy, sure of herself, among a few.

"A sweetheart?" Alex's left eyebrow lifted in that cocky way of hers. "She drives like a fucking psycho. Braking after hitting the gas pedal. I swear I got a six pack and Kim Kardashian's ass from clenching them the whole ride to your place." It was Nicky's turn to raise her eyebrows.

"Did you try to talk to her?" Nicky asked.

…

After landing, Alex made her way out of the airport. She looked around at the dozens of cars and taxis waiting to pick up the arrivals but nowhere to be seen was Nicky's car. Perhaps she exchanged her BMW for something fancier. After all, Alex knew the blonde loved to splurge. In Nicky's words, "If you can have it, buy it." She walked up and down a couple more times before sending a message.

Alex: Hey, I just landed. Where are you?

After Nicky didn't reply:

Alex: I hope you didn't forget.

Nicky finally replied.

Nicky: Of course not Vause! How could I forget! Listen, I can't pick you up. Something came up but I will send someone to pick you up. She is a very good friend of mine. Just hold on and I will get her there.

Five minutes later:

Nicky: Alright, everything is set. Piper (my friend) will pick you up in half an hour. She is a blonde about the same height as you. Very pretty. Walks like she has her thumb up her ass. You'll easily spot her.

Nicky: In any case, she knows who you are. Can't wait to see you.

Alex: You forgot.

Nicky: No! I swear.

Nicky: Vause?

Nicky: I'll make it up to you. I promise just tell me you're not mad.

Alex ignored the blonde's messages-she was tired from the flight and in no mood to text back and forth about something that was obvious. Whatever, she thought, at least she managed to have someone pick me up. She then walked back into the terminal and upon seeing the hundreds of passengers arriving and departing, she made her way back out. That way, Nicky's friend would have no trouble finding her. Although, she was sure Nicky would have given the other woman her contact information.

She looked around for a bit, and after realizing how awkward she must look, she found a spot by the entrance to sit down. Not caring if her suit dirtied, she leaned against the wall and slowly let herself fall to the concrete. She brought her knees to her chest and looked around. When she received dirty looks from strangers (they probably thought she was a bum) she pushed some of her hair into her face and rested her chin on top of her hands. Slowly, the events of the last six months began to unfold.

After the death of her mother, the company (now her company) faced a crisis. Investors were pulling out, their shares depreciating in value. Everything and everyone was against her. There was a time where she doubted her ability to lead Vause Industries back to its' glory days and considered selling her own shares. She would receive more than enough for them, to live a life full of luxury.

She came close to signing over to some Russian investor until Kubra came along like a rabid dog. He tried appealing the will because, "She is incapable of holding Diane Vause's promise to the investors. She will bankrupt the company, taking more than just herself down. It is of utter importance that someone with experience be assigned as head of the board." Someone like me, he tried to allude.

The judge dismissed the case the same day of the hearing. Kubra had no real standing as he was in no way related to Diane Vause. The company—or at least the percentage Diane had ownership over—belonged to Alex, her daughter. And so the power struggle began between the two of them. With Kubra's greed out in the open, the board decided to give her a chance.

Alex gave it her all and began working long days, sometimes not even going home to change. She made sure she met with each member of the board to reassure them of her ability as leader. Some were hard to win over others, but eventually she had them all on her side. All except Kubra, who relentlessly opposed her new role. However, by now she came to see him as nothing more than a Chihuahua—all bark, no bite.

And finally, her mind took her to the one person she tried avoiding these past six months: Diane. She thought of her mother who, by now, was nothing but a casket full of bones, dust, and worms and laughed at the irony behind it. While her mother was gone from the world of the living, if Alex closed her eyes and focused, she could see the living and breathing version of Diane. Unintentionally, she began to cry. Not loud sobs, but the type of crying where all the pent up hurt falls in silent tears.

Alex was thankful for the wind which was starting to pick up. This made for the people to try to hurry in and out of the airport avoiding her. After a minute or two her mind, much like her heart, began to numb and the flow of tears stopped. She took a deep breath and let it out, releasing a miniscule amount of stress and tried focusing on the positive.

She would have all summer to figure out her next step concerning not only her professional life, but personal as well. Not interested in either one, she began to doze until a voice called to her. It sounded like Diane, and for a split second she had the urge to call out and say, "Mom", except when she raised her eyes it was not her mother.

"Alex?" It was a blonde standing over her. Alex placed her hand on the concrete and pushed herself up then used her hands to wipe away at the dirt. She gave a small smile to the woman. "You must be Piper." The woman nodded and extended her hand. Alex shook it, noticing how warm it was. She also took a second to study the woman and was surprised how awake and well-dressed she was for this time of day. She was wearing a dark navy blue suit with a black shirt underneath. A bag hung loosely on her shoulder while her hair flowed with the wind.

When the woman spoke again, Alex fell in a trance. Now she realized why she confused this woman's voice with her mother's: it had the same authority. And not the kind where you want everyone to do your bidding the second you request of them to do, but the kind that you're born with. This woman was bossy, not by choice, but how mother-nature intended her to be. This woman hadn't asked her if she was Alex, she had confirmed it.

"Nicky sent me. I would have gotten here sooner but I was…busy with other matters. Have I kept you waiting for long?" The woman asked. Alex couldn't remember her name. She tried, but it seemed so long ago that she'd said it. Was she that tired? She could ask for it, but didn't want to be rude. She would have to ask Nicky for it sometime.

"Not at all." She gave the woman another smile, or at least she hoped in came out like one. Then said, "We should get going," and walked past her hoping she would follow. She did. She barely registered the blonde asking about her baggage as she was trying hard to ignore the similarity between her and Diane's voice.

They made it to the car and Alex stopped. She was expecting a convertible to go along with the blonde's presence, but was genuinely surprised to find a simple white Jeep Cherokee. Not that she cared. Alex would have been fine had the blonde showed up in a beat up station wagon. After all, who was she to judge? The other woman fumbled for her keys and motioned for Alex to get in.

Alex turned around, and dug into her pockets bringing out her earphones. She inserted the two little buds into her ears and pressed play on her MP3. (Yeah, she was one of those people. She loved the convenience they offered as they didn't drain her phone battery.)She then hopped into the car, hoping the blonde would see the strings to the earphones and realize she was listening to music, except in her tiredness, Alex forgot there were no strings because her earphones were wireless. Alex didn't notice the blonde speaking because she was focused on the speeding cars driving beside them. She tapped her hand against her lap in rhythm with the music.

Right when she was about to fall asleep, the car jerked forward and Alex was forced to hold onto the door. From the corner of her eye, she could see the blonde intently staring straight ahead. She began to maneuver through traffic, braking and speeding like a maniac, causing Alex to clench her entire body. What the hell is her problem, Alex thought. On and on, the blonde drove as if she was unaware of her passenger.

When they arrived to Nicky's, Alex thanked her and watched as the blonde sped away, the feeling of being home allowing her to forget what had just transpired.

…

So that's what happened, Nicky thought. It was all a big misunderstanding between the blonde and brunette. After clarifying this to Alex (and leaving the part were Piper hated Alex's guts regardless if she had been rude or not), they sat thinking how they would fix it. Nicky because she wanted all of them to get along and Alex because she didn't like to be perceived as an asshole when she wasn't. Although, she could be.

"Maybe you should approach her? Apologize and tell her you didn't mean to offend her?" Nicky suggested.

"No," Alex moved her head from side to side. "Piper doesn't seem like the kind of woman who takes an apology and lets things go."

"You're right there. What are we going to do then?" Nicky asked.

"You mean what am _I_ going to do?" Alex corrected. "This is my problem Nichols"

"But you're both my friends. I can't have you clawing each other's eyes out. I need you both."

"I should have been conscious that she was going to strike a conversation at some point. This isn't on you Nichols."

"Well, let me know when you come up with something." Nicky said.

"Hmm. Anyways, I didn't come here to find new friends. If it gets fixed, it gets fixed and if it doesn't, well, it doesn't."

Nicky knew Alex to be straightforward. She had a rule when it came to situations like this one: either she (Alex) had a solution and she didn't have to worry about it or she didn't have a solution to which, she wouldn't worry about trying to come up with one. Simple and to the point.

"I guess so. Just don't give her a hard time, okay?"

"When have you known me to be troublesome?" Alex asked.

They made small talk, leaving the subject of Piper behind. Nicky walked Alex around the office and introduced her to some of the employees. Some recognized her immediately and began to ask her a series of questions regarding her success. Nicky was surprised at how patient Alex was with all of them, taking her time to answer their questions to the best of her ability. Nicky would have told them to suck it.

Alex for the most part, was contempt about it all. She would rather answer questions from strangers and have them be on their way once she answered, than answering her board, who after being given satisfactory answers, liked to pry on and on. They continued like this for an hour or two, intentionally bypassing Piper's office. By eleven, they began to explore the building and with a sense of pride Nicky explained her plans for expansion.

"We are growing at a healthy and steady rate of 8.1 percent and if all goes well, by next year we would need additional personnel. I'm talking maybe a dozen or two for the call center. I would also need more offices." She said, a spark in her eyes.

"You're adding another floor?" Alex raised an eyebrow. Her friend was doing well for herself.

"No. Because of the area and the time it would get to add another floor, the city denied us a permit." Nicky said, her voice falling.

"Lucky for you, you know me. Do you want me to make some calls?" Alex offered. Nicky patted her on the shoulder and shook her head.

"I appreciate it but it makes sense. Why they would deny granting me the permit, I mean. If a brick were to fall and kill some bystander that would be the end of me. No, you see while we can't build up—"

"You could." Alex interrupted, her offer still on the table. She wasn't Bill Gates powerful, but she did know one or two people in California's state legislature that would be more than willing to pull a favor for her.

"Well, yes but follow me for a second. While we can't build up, we _can_ build sideways. My guy is working on buying both buildings on our right and left. If I succeed I would add a hallway connecting them to this building and voila. Problem fixed."

"I have to give it to you. You always have a plan 'b' Nichols." Alex said. Nicky smiled, appreciating her friend's compliment. She was about to reply when Alex's phone rang. Holding a finger up signaling for Nicky to hold, Alex answered.

"Alex Vause speaking." She said. She was expecting a board member complaining of her departure.

"Ms. Vause," It was a man at the end of the line, "your belongings have arrived. They will be available for pick up between now and three. Our driver will be off after today and will be back Monday if you can't make the pick-up." Thank God.

"I'll be there sometime today. Thank you."

"No problem, ma'am. Enjoy the rest of the morning."

"Well, who was that?" Nicky asked and Alex split into a smile. Finally, things were going as planned.

"My car. It's at the train yard." She said excitedly, "By the way, you think you can give me a lift? It'll take an hour at most. You can drop me off and come back. I'll handle the rest?" She asked Nicky.

"Sure thing Vause. Anything for you." Nicky said. She looked at her watch. It was a little before noon and if she skipped lunch she would make it back in time to finish wrapping up several reports she needed to send to Piper to go over.

"Thanks. You're a life saver. You have no idea how much I hate bothering people for a ride." Alex said. They began to walk to the exit when Nicky's phone rang.

"Nicky Nichols speaking," She said. Alex watched Nicky's face fall and turn into worry. She ran her free hand through her hair, dropped her eyes to the floor, and shook her head. "Are you sure?" She waited, allowing the other person to answer. "Alright, I'll be right over…" After hanging up she turned to Alex, "Listen Vause, you're going to have to take a raincheck for now. Healy is calling an emergency meeting. Apparently our shares fell in value. I don't know why but I need to get to the bottom of this." She gave Alex an apologetic smile.

"No, it's fine. I understand. Really, and if there's anything I can help with, let me know." Alex said.

"I promise we will go tomorrow first thing in the morning. As a matter of fact, I will turn my cellphone off after the meeting. I promise."

"They're closed until Monday after today. One of their guys is off." Alex said. Nicky reached into her purse and brought her car keys, offering them to Alex.

"Here, drive my car for now," she shoved her keys into Alex' hand, "I'll have Lorna pick me up later or even you can do that. I'm so sorry but I really need to go." Nicky spun on her heel and left Alex standing in the middle of the hall.

She looked down at her hand, Nicky's keys in her palm. She debated whether she should take the blonde on her offer and head to the strip mall, or if she should wait. Besides asking for favors, she hated using someone else's things. But this just wasn't any random person, this was her friend. Maybe she was being paranoid about the whole thing. She decided she would get something to eat, then head back and wait for Nicky.

Alex walked outside and searched for Nicky's car. She was about to get in when she spotted Piper across the lot, making her way to the white Jeep. Maybe she wouldn't mind giving me a lift to the yard. Alex thought she should wait until Nicky arranged a night out for them to meet again so she could apologize but her feet had a mind of their own and before she could turn around, she was next to the blonde.

…

After leaving Nicky's office, Piper went to her own office and got to work. She finished early (before noon) and got around to making some phone calls. After she was done, she tried calling Nicky's extension but was sent to voicemail. She tried sending an email, and once more was met with an automated reply. There wasn't much for her to do as her work was dependent on Nicky's and since the other woman was nowhere to be found, she thought she would take off early. Nicky would have no problem and if she needed her, she would call Piper back. She gathered her things, grabbed her keys, closed her office and headed for the exit. She was deep in thought that she didn't hear when Alex approached her.

"Hey." Alex said, causing Piper to jump and squeal loudly.

"Son of a bitch." She said, touching her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Alex said, trying to hide a smile.

"No, it's…fine." Piper waved her hand. "Can I help you with something?" She asked.

Piper was wearing an all-white suit while Alex was wearing the same black one from last night (she had showered that morning but could not fit into one of Nicky's suits as they were too small and she still had to get herself a couple of outfits). They looked like complete opposites, one representing light and the other darkness, yet both needed the other to co-exist.

Alex decided to break the silence, remembering why she had approached the blonde. "Listen, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the train yard. It's half an hour from here. Close to the airport."

"You're leaving?" Piper blurted out. Alex thought she saw something in the blonde's face. Was it, concern? No, it couldn't have been. The blonde hated her guts as far as she knew.

"No, no. I have to pick my car up but they close at three so..."

Piper looked at her watch. It was now one thirty in the afternoon.

"Where's Nicky?" She asked.

"She was called to a meeting." Alex left out the part about their shares falling. Clearly, if Piper wasn't called to go with Nicky, the blonde had no place knowing.

"That explains why she didn't answer." Piper said to herself.

"So, is that a yes or a no? I can always wait for Nicky."

"No it's fine, I'll take you. Hop in."

…

Ten minutes later, and they were back in the highway. Piper was asking herself why she had agreed to this in the first place. _I'm doing this for Nicky. Because she asked me to tolerate her._ She turned her head slightly, realizing how close they were. All she had to do was mover her hand a couple inches to her right and it would touch Alex's arm.

"Thank you for doing this. If I didn't pick up today I wouldn't get my car until Monday." Alex said. Piper debated whether Alex was being kind out of need or if it was genuine. She was tempted to give her another scare (the highway was empty and there was plenty of room for her to do tricks with the Jeep) but decided against it.

"Yeah, no problem." She decided to play along but made sure she answered in a cold – but friendly—tone. Leaving enough warning to the brunette. "So how was your morning?"

"It was fine." Alex answered.

"Nice. What kind of car do you drive?"

"A red car."

Oh so that's how it was going to be. You only talk to me in long sentences when you need something. Well then, in that case…Piper placed her foot and gave the accelerator a slight push. She watched the speed gauge rise above seventy but then something inside her changed her mind. No, I'm not going to allow this woman to get to me. If she wants to be an asshole, then she can be an asshole.

Except Alex wasn't trying to be an asshole. She'd figured that Piper was being friendly on Nicky's behalf. She didn't want the blonde popping an eye vessel while pushing herself to be kind to a stranger she clearly disliked. And while she was more than willing to discuss the specs of her car, she decided to answer in short abrupt replies.

For the remainder of the trip, they sat in an awkward silence. Piper wanted to turn the radio on but was unsure if Alex would appreciate it. Alex was thinking the same thing and while she could slip on her earphones, she didn't want to miss if the blonde spoke to her again that would result in another misunderstanding.

They finally arrived at the train yard and Alex hoped out. This time, Piper waited for the brunette to say something.

"Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it," she dug in her wallet and brought out a twenty, "here. I know it's not much but you know, for gas." Piper stared at the bill. When she didn't say anything, Alex placed it on the passenger seat. "Thanks." She muttered. She watched Piper pick the twenty and place it in the dash compartment.

"No problem," Piper said before driving off like a normal person.

When the Jeep disappeared, she made her way to the main office and opened the door. There was a man sitting at the desk. He had both feet propped up on it and was reading a book. When the small bell announced her presence, he jumped up and grinned.

"How can I help you?"

…

Fifteen minutes later, Alex was on the highway in her mother's red Audi R8. It was a hell of a beauty, driving smoothly, reaching 60MPH in just a few seconds. She didn't need to press far down on the accelerator to feel the power of the engine. She smiled, weaving easily through cars, sometimes reaching 100MPH. What she loved most about this car was the custom built police scanner Diane had paid for. It was illegal but that didn't stop them. Besides, because they could tell when a police cruiser was nearby, they never had gotten a speeding ticket.

When she decided to leave New York, she thought she could leave everything behind. And she almost did except that on her way out to the airport, she'd walked past the red Audi. Alex had seen her reflection on the car's tinted windows and for a split second, she saw Diane in herself. That's when she made the decision to take the car with her. It's what Diane would have wanted her to do.

She continued to drive when she spotted a familiar white Jeep Cherokee and its' owner pulled over on the shoulder. Piper appeared to have blown a tire and she was changing it. Or at least trying to. Ignore her Vause, just keep driving. This is none of your business. She drove for another mile then cursed herself and looked for an exit that would take her back to the blonde. A few minutes later, she pulled behind the blonde, who ever so slowly, lifted her gaze meeting Alex's eyes.

 _Well Vause, you may not be a car aficionado, but at least you can change a tire. Here is your chance to make things right._

"Hey, need a hand?"

…

Aydin dialed the number that was scribbled on the yellow post it note. He waited for the woman whom he'd been instructed to call 'Jill', to answer. When she did, "You must get the signature before the summer ends at all costs. Do you understand?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Jill said,

"Kubra does not like plans. Only actions."

"Don't worry. I'll get your damn signature before next month. Just tell your boss he better hold his end of the bargain."

The line went dead.

…

First things first, CyberSimsGeek pointed out a mistake I made in the previous chapter. I meant to type Polly and wrote Poppy instead. That was completely my fault because I don't edit my work. I find it boring. So thank you!

Greeting to the Asian, Guatemalan, and Hungarian! As well as the rest of you folks. Thank you so much for your reviews and follows. They all make my day when I read them or notice the follower count go up.

I apologize if this is slow paced but I try to write something I would read. Anyways, next chapter should be a bit more…well you'll have to continue reading to find out.

Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

4

After dropping Alex at the train yard, Piper decided to head back to the office. She was hoping Nicky would be back and that she would have something for Piper to work on. Piper could really use a distraction to help with the anger that was slowly starting to rise. Each encounter with Alex was a test of her patience and she worried that patience was running out. In case Nicky wasn't at the office, Piper decided to mentally revise the files from the previous day—it never hurt to double check herself.

She was going over some numbers in her head when something silver on the passenger floor area caught her eye. It was a small rectangle the width and length of her thumb. She reached across to retrieve the item while attempting to continue driving and failed to see the piece of wood up ahead. By the time her fingers wrapped around the object, she ran over the jagged wood puncturing her tire in the process. Luckily, instead of falling off, the piece embedded itself into the rubber causing the air to slowly escape, allowing her to slow down and safely pull over onto the shoulder.

 _Great, just what I needed_. She hit her head against the steering wheel and gripped it tighter. As she did so, something hard pressed against her palm. When she opened it, she found a small white MP3 with a silver backside. Who the hell still buys these, she wondered and tossed it in the passenger's seat. She was about to go over the list of people whom she'd given a ride to (it was a very short list) in an attempt to find the owner, when she felt the back of the car jerk-the tire going completely flat.

She switched the ignition off, almost kicked the door open, and made her way to the rear of the car to assess the damage. When she saw the gashes caused by the wooden object (which was protruding at an angle), she began cursing, kicking the tire in sync with the words leaving her mouth. "Stupid. Fucking. Piece. Of. Shit."

Finally, she stopped and walked to the edge of the road and looked down both directions. When she didn't spot any cars, she let out a sigh of frustration and stomped back to the car. She rummaged through her purse, found her phone, saw it was dead, and angrily tossed it in the passenger seat. It landed with a soft thud next to the MP3.

 _What am I going to do?_ She ran a hand through her hair and rested the other at her hip. She tried calculating the distance between her current location and the nearest gas station. _If I get started right now, I'll get there in two hours-I'm fucked_. She was on the verge of tears when she heard a car roll to a stop behind her; she turned around. A young man (who seemed to be in his early twenties) stepped out of a black Toyota Corolla. He flashed her a smile and gave a small wave of his hand.

"Need a hand?"

"Oh, thank God yes! I was driving and I run over a piece of wood and it punctured my tire and I didn't see anyone coming and my phone is dead and I have no idea how to change a tire and this is just great thank you so much I really appreciate it." She said without pause. When she was done, she was out of breath. He had a comprehensive look on his face as he listened to her. When she was done, he nodded and smiled again.

"No problem. Why don't I help you," he stretched his hand out, "The name's Barry by the way." He never reached Piper because at the sound of his name, Piper's face darkened. Barry came to a halt unsure if he should continue. "Something wrong?"

"I don't need your help, Larry." Piper said coolly.

"My names B-Barry." He stammered.

"I don't care. I don't need your help. Now LEAVE!" Piper screamed. Hearing the anger in her voice, the fellow ran to his car, hopped in and sped off, his tires screeching and leaving a cloud of dark smoke behind.

The last thing Piper needed was some guy whose name was a letter off from that of her ex's name, offering to help her. She didn't need Harry, or whatever his name was. Even if she'd never changed a tire before she would figure it out. After all, how difficult could it be? She walked to the back of the Jeep and opened the trunk. Moving several boxes aside, she found what she was looking for: a wrench that resembled a cross. What was it called, a cross wrench? Thinking that's all she needed, she closed the hood.

Maybe I should have paid attention that one time Cal blew a tire, she thought, but no Piper, you were too busy sitting on your ass complaining about the heat.

She kneeled down and examined the tire.

"Okay Piper," she said to herself, "if you remember correctly, there are four (or was it five) little screws on the other side of the tire thing. If you can just get it off, the rest should be a breeze…," she trailed off wondering which part of the cross wrench she should use to get the 'tire thing' off.

After a moment's debate, she placed the top of the wrench and tried pushing down on the edge of the 'tire thing' and slipped forward, her chest pressing painfully on the other end of the wrench. Angry, she screamed, stood to her full height, and began kicking the tire again. "Fucking shit!" She dropped to her knees and tried using her fingers to pry it off, but no matter how much force she used, the 'tire thing' didn't budge.

She was growing impatient when (thank God) she heard a second car rolling to a stop behind her. She tried composing herself and putting her best 'I need help' smile then turned around to look at her potential savior, only to find Alex Vause staring at her from inside her own car. "Not this moody bitch again." She whispered angrily. Her anger didn't last long as her eyes took in the car Alex had arrived in.

Piper never cared to learn about car brands or the specs behind the vehicles they offered; torque, horsepower, cylinders, and whatever else fanboys cried over meant nothing to her. Her Jeep was a testament to that. She remembered the day she walked into the car dealership's office. The salesman tried persuading her to sign off on a six figure car whose monthly payment was the same as her rent. She'd listened to him as he went on and on about how the car was meant for her. He'd even mentioned that it matched her eye color. Piper courteously listened and when he was done, she'd walked over to the Jeep and said, "That's the one." He wasn't too happy but a sale is a sale and he'd kindly opened the driver's door for her after handing over the keys. The rest was history.

She loved the Jeep. It was her baby as it got her from point "A" to point "B". But now her baby looked like a bum compared to the brunette's car. Alex's hadn't lied: it was red but not just any red. The paintjob was smooth, clean, and almost mirror-like. From where she was kneeling, Piper could see her reflection on the paint and she was sure if she were to get closer, she would be able to see her skin imperfections. Unlike her car (whose body was all white) Alex's had a black trim, a black hood, and a black spoiler in the back. This wasn't just a car, this was one hell of a car. Maybe one day, she thought, I could buy myself something similar.

"Hey, need a hand?" Alex asked stepping out and making her way toward Piper, her eyes never leaving Piper's.

"No. Thank you," Piper said breaking eye contact, "I have this under control." So why don't you get your ass back inside and go drive off a cliff.

Alex nodded, turned on her heel and walked back to her car. She opened the driver's door and was halfway in when she seemed to get second thoughts. Piper watched as Alex slowly made her way to the front of the red car and leaned against its' hood crossing her arms in the process. Alex's face was almost expressionless save for the right eyebrow she was arching challengingly: _go on, change the tire_. Ignoring Alex, Piper grabbed the cross wrench and began to tap around the 'tire thing'. When it didn't move, she hit it harder causing the plastic to crack loudly. Alex looked away biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

After composing herself, Alex turned to Piper. "I take it you've never changed a tire," she said in a soft tone making sure the blonde didn't misinterpret her words as mocking.

"How would you know?" Piper snapped.

"For starters, you're trying to remove the hubcap when you haven't even removed the nuts."

So that's what the cover was called: hubcap. Piper examined it closer realizing the nuts were over it and not under. Not only did she feel stupid but she could also feel her face going red with embarrassment, the blood rushing to and warming her cheeks. Ignoring Alex, Piper placed the open end of the wrench into one of the nuts and began to turn. From the corner of her eye she saw Alex open her mouth as if she was going to say something, thought twice about it, and closed it. Alex pursed her lips and gave a slight shake of her head as if giving Piper a hint: _wrong_. What am I not doing right? As if reading her mind, Alex answered.

"You're at a slight incline meaning if you somehow figure how to get the tire off, your car can roll backwards and kill you if you happen to be in the way. It's not a sure thing, but very possible," Alex said as she flattened her hand and turned it down at an angle, "The other thing: where is your spare? Let me guess, in your car?" When Piper stayed silent, Alex continued, "Okay, let's not worry about that and pretend you're lucky enough to get the flat out and you're still alive-I don't suppose you're planning on using you're superhuman strength to lift the Jeep?"

"I'm not useless if that's what you think," Piper defended herself.

"I never said you were."

"I can do it on my own."

"I strongly doubt it."

"What are you, the fucking car expert of the world?"

"I'm someone who knows how to change a tire," Alex answered.

Piper had no counterargument so she stuck with her guns, "I don't need your help."

"I get it Piper."

"No you don't."

Alex took a step forwards making sure she didn't go any further than Piper would be comfortable with. She could see the blonde's silent plea for help but also saw the pride holding her back. "I do. You're a strong woman, I have no doubts about it but," another step, "sometimes we need help. Even _I_ need a hand every now and then. It's perfectly normal not to know…how to change a tire." What Alex really wanted to say was that it was okay for Piper not to know everything, but Alex had a feeling the other woman would not have taken it lightly. To spare herself a concussion—Piper still had her hand around the wrench—Alex tried sympathizing with Piper and used herself as an example.

"As if you change your own tires." Piper snorted. What would Alex know about mechanics? Considering Alex could buy a new car in case the current one broke down. At least that's what she alluded to back at the airport. What had she said about being tired of things and needing new ones? "I could use a new wardrobe so I'm going to buy a whole new closet full of expensive designer clothes and throw the barely worn shirts and pants I own because I'm Alex Vause and I can buy the world"? Okay, maybe Piper added a few of words but still…

"I actually do. I do my own oil change, breaks, and anything that doesn't require hauling this bad boy," Alex tapped the hood of her car loudly, "eight feet in the air."

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Why not?"

"Why not just pay someone else to do it?" _You can afford it_ , Piper left out.

"Because I like doing things for myself. There's nothing wrong with being knowledgeable in different areas other than what you excel at. Sure, my main area of expertise is Vause Industries, but that doesn't mean that's all I want to do. I have a life outside the office, but most importantly, I like being independent." Just in case Piper wasn't fully convinced, Alex added, "Like you."

Alex watched in silence as the gears in Piper's head began to slowly move, analyzing what the brunette had said. Piper bit her lip, looked down to her now stained white pants before slowly shaking her head up and down in defeat.

"Okay." She conceded.

"I'm going to need your keys," Alex said and in one fluid motion Piper tossed them to Alex who caught them with ease. Alex then walked to the back of the Jeep, opened the trunk, and lifted the carpet revealing a hidden compartment.

"I didn't know my car had that," Piper said peering over Alex's shoulder.

"You would be surprised how many people don't know either," Alex answered. She lifted the door to the compartment revealing a set of tools. Taking them out one by one, she set them next to the flat. Next, she unhitched the spare, let it drop on the ground and rolled it over next to the tools, letting it drop with a loud thump. She then lowered herself and began sorting the tools.

Piper watched intently and after a minute of deliberation asked, "Would you mind teaching me?" Alex stopped what she was doing and turned to Piper, the question having taken her by surprise. "If you don't mind," Piper quickly added when she noticed Alex's eyebrows slightly lift.

"No, not at all," Alex said and patted the ground next to her. Piper kneeled next to Alex as the brunette began to talk in a friendly but instructional tone, "Most cars come equipped with the necessary tools to change a spare. Including the spare itself. Every now and then you might have to buy your own jack or wrench but I know for a fact that cars don't come with wheel wedges. Wait here," Alex stood and walked to her own car, opened her trunk, and then came back with two blocks of metal that resembled waves in still motion. "These," she continued, handing one to Piper, "go under the set of tires you're not changing to prevent the car from rolling back. Why don't you go ahead and place yours on the front tire and I'll take care of the one on the other side."

When she came back she made sure Piper's wheel wedge was snugly fit under the tire, nodded in approval, then took her spot next to the blonde. "Okay, now that we have everything, here comes the fun part." Alex said. She removed her blazer, set it aside, and began to roll the sleeves of her dress shirt. As she did so, Piper couldn't help but look at Alex's forearms and the way they clenched and unclenched each time she folded the fabric. She averted her eyes when Alex began to speak again.

"Now that the car is secure, can you guess what the next step is?" Alex asked.

Piper thought for a second, "Removing the nuts."

"Yes, but not entirely. You only twist them about a quarter of the way and in a cross pattern. For example, if you start at the bottom left the next one would be your top right. They're called lug nuts by the way. And this is a…," Alex trailed off, holding the cross wrench in her hand. She lifted her right eyebrow and waited for Piper to answer.

"Lug wrench?"

"Correct. Some people call it a cross wrench. Moving on…Most cars use the same size lugs with the occasional exception. All you have to do is insert the open end and twist," Alex explained as she placed the wrench over the lug and began to turn, "It might take some elbow grease but they'll eventually come right…off," Alex grunted the last word. She repeated the process two more times. When she was on the last one, she stopped and turned to Piper, "Care to give it a try? You asked me to teach you. I should have let you do the others as well so you got a feeling for it." She gave Piper and apologetic smile. Piper was hesitant, unsure if she should take the brunette's offer. Her eyes shifted between the wrench, the tire, and Alex's hand and back again.

"I don't think that's a good idea," She finally said with a slight shake of her head.

"Come on," Alex insisted.

"I don't think I can."

"Sure you can. Just try it," Alex said encouragingly.

"No, I really don't think I should." Piper bit her lip. She wanted to give it a go but was afraid to embarrass herself.

"You know the first time I changed a spare, I didn't tighten the nuts enough and the tire almost came right off after I'd driven a quarter of a mile. What I would have done then to have someone explain to me the way I am explaining to you and have avoided the scare. I'm not going to force you to do it, but it would make me comfortable if you did." Alex held out the wrench again and this time Piper took it.

She tried replicating Alex's movements but found the nut tighter than she'd originally thought. Remembering what Alex said earlier, she pushed her full weight down on the wrench being careful not to slip forward lest she wish to hurt her chest again. With a click, the lug turned and Piper let out a triumphant yelp.

"How did I do?" She asked, proud of her small accomplishment and seeking Alex's approval.

"Not too bad." Alex said. She was smiling at Piper and for a small eternity they held each other's gaze unsure of what was happening. When Alex didn't say anything else, Piper cleared her throat signaling they should resume their task.

"And now?" Piper asked turning away, the flutter in her stomach not going unnoticed. Alex took her time in responding and when she did, her voice was low and soft. Piper wondered why.

"Now we use the jack to lift the car several inches from the ground," Alex grabbed a rhombus like tool and handed it to Piper. "When placing the jack you want to make sure it's up against a flat surface. Otherwise, the jack can slip and the car will drop." She traced the underside of the car until she found a spot she was satisfied with. After allowing Piper to have a look for herself, Alex placed the jack underneath the car and began to rotate the small handle, lifting the car slowly.

While Alex continued to explain, Piper found her eyes wondering away from Alex's hands. Piper knew she should be paying close attention but she couldn't stop her eyes as they roamed up Alex's arms, past her chest, and stopped at her face. She examined Alex's features and found that she looked slightly better than she had the day at the airport. There were still bags under her eyes, however, they weren't as dark. Her hair was no longer a warzone; it was neatly combed, shining in the sun in similar fashion as the paint of the red car. No, it wasn't greasy or oily, but the darkness behind it reflected the sun's lights in some places. And what was that smell of the perfume she wore? It smelled unlike anything she would have guessed Alex to use. Sweet and fruity-like.

Piper had to admit that she was impressed with Alex and the patience she had while teaching Piper. She didn't frustrate when the blonde asked a question or when Piper interrupted her asking to repeat what she had said a few seconds earlier. Rather, Alex seemed content. Happy almost, to be helping Piper. She laughed when she had to, nodded when Piper guessed something right, and corrected her when she didn't.

But the more time she spent with Alex, the more uncomfortable Piper began to feel until she had the sudden urge to run away as far as possible. Not because she didn't like Alex, no, but because the fluttering had returned. Her stomach twisting and turning like a child on a trampoline. She could feel the blood rushing to her face and warming her cheeks and wondered if Alex had noticed the change in Piper's breathing. _Why are you having this effect on me?_

Piper had not been this close to another human since Larry. Besides that, just a few days ago she had been looking for someone to spend the night with. Surely, she thought to herself, that is the reason my body is reacting the way it is. But with a woman?

Back in college, she had her fair share of experiences with both genders and had come to the conclusion that she liked men. Sure, every now and then she found a woman attractive but that didn't imply she wanted to jump in bed with her. Not that it was any different with Alex…but the only time's she'd ever felt her stomach fluttering and the red cheeks…no, that couldn't be it. She barely knew the woman to be thinking that far ahead.

She shifted uncomfortably, putting a couple more inches of distance between them but not enough to make it obvious that something was wrong. All the meanwhile, Alex continued to talk. Piper was in the process of searching for an excuse to send Alex away, when she heard a car revving. She looked down the road and noticed a car similar to Alex's driving in their direction, except this one was sky blue. _Please pull over…_

Her plea was answered and she watched the driver pull behind Alex's car. At that moment, Alex stood along with Piper and they both waited for the driver to get out. A man in his early thirties stepped out. He was casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and had on a pair of sunglasses. As he approached them, he pushed the sunglasses over his head and smiled like the cocky asshole Piper was sure he was. When he passed Alex's car, he ran his hand along the body and Piper could see Alex's body tense. It's just a car, Piper thought, but pushed the thought aside when he spoke.

"Ladies," he said loudly as his chest puffed out. No doubt he was presenting himself as their hero. What a prick Piper thought. "Do you know what you're doing?" He asked. He smiled again and when Piper met his eyes, he winked at her. Whatever fluttering had been going on earlier was gone as a result of this douchebag.

Instinctively, Alex placed herself between the man and Piper. "We're fine. Thanks." She said in the same cool tone Piper had first used when Alex offered to help Piper.

"Are you sure?" he insisted. He was looking at Piper, ignoring Alex.

"We're sure." Alex said, this time louder.

 _Send him away, Piper. That is the right thing to do. Send him away._ She ignored the little voice inside her head and tapped Alex on the shoulder. When the taller woman turned around, Piper noticed the hardness behind Alex's eyes. She could almost swear she saw small flames dancing behind them. When they met Piper's they softened. Piper averted her gaze, conscious of what she was about to do, "Listen, I don't want to take more of your time." _No, no, don't do this Piper._ Piper could feel Alex's eyes on her but she concentrated on a small rock.

"You're not," Alex said softly, reaching to touch Piper's hand.

"I think you should go," Piper said. She watched Alex stop, her hand floating in the air, before letting it drop to her side. With a nod, Alex turned away and began walking to her car. Not wanting to seem ungrateful, "Thanks for your help," Piper called.

Alex didn't reply, only held her hand out in a peace sign over her shoulder. She got in her car, slammed the door, and drove off, passing only a few inches from Piper and the man's body.

When she was gone, the man turned to Piper, "What the hell is her problem?"

Piper shrugged, feigning ignorance. "I don't know."

…

An hour later, Piper and Steven (the man's name) were sitting in a small waiting area of a car shop. After helping her change the tire he had insisted he follow her to the nearest car shop to make sure she would be okay. Thinking he would leave afterwards, Piper agreed. Except Steven didn't leave and proceeded to talk up a storm about himself.

He was thirty one and next in line to take over the family business. While he had never cared to go to college or taken the time to learn about his parents' trait, he was pretty confident he would do a better job than them. He talked about the various cars and houses he owned (or rather his parents owned); how he spent his youth partying; and once again, how perfect he was fitted to lead the company that would belong to him in the future.

No matter how hard Piper tried to ignore him and give the man a hint that she wasn't interested, he would not leave. Once or twice, she caught him looking at hear cleavage when he thought she wasn't aware. He'd also spotted him adjusting his crotch in an attempt to his bulging manhood. She was disgusted by him.

Piper couldn't help but notice how different he was from Alex despite having similarities. They both owned the same car, they both were thirty-one, and neither of them went to college. Yet, somehow, Alex was far more mature than he was. Steven was, almost child-like. No not child-like because even a child had more common sense than he; Steven was a joke.

Alex.

Why had she sent her away? What was she afraid of?

"Ma'am," a voice called. Piper looked up at the mechanic who was wiping his hand on a dirty rag, "You're car is ready."

Pier paid and walked outside ready to leave, Steven at her heels. She closed the door and rolled the window down wanting to thank him and hoping to get rid of him. He leaned against the window and peered inside.

"So uh, you're good to go, huh?" He smiled at her. His eyes flickered to her chest.

"Hmm."

"Listen, if you don't mind I would like to meet up with you for drinks." He said.

"Sure."

Steven was more surprised at her answer than she was.

"Cool. Cool. So can I get your number?"

After giving him her number, she watched him walk back to his car. He was walking as if he'd somehow scored with her. He hadn't and he never would. Piper wasn't even sure why she had agreed to meet up with him. She blamed it on the fatigue before rolling out of the car shop. It's not like she was actually going out with him. She could easily block his number.

…

It was late into the evening when she got home. She parked her car, grabbed her bag, when she noticed the small MP3 next to her dead phone.

She smiled, sure of whom it belonged to.

You guys are awesome. I appreciate you reading and reviewing. As well as the follows and favorites.

I am curious about something: is the person from the following two reviews the same? Because both times I have laughed. I think it's funny they post one word reviews. Like you're trying but you don't know what to say but for my sake you post. I'm not making a joke out of it, I just think it's awesome! So let me know if you are the same person!

Guest

Awesome

Guest

cool


	5. Chapter 5

5

After the meeting, which Nicky thought had gone extremely well despite the alarm caused by the depreciation of the company shares, Nicky headed back to her office expecting to find Alex. She was, however, surprised when after opening the door she was greeted with an empty office, the lone inhabitant being her set of keys resting on top of the office desk. She'd tipped her head in wonder, grabbed her keys, closed the door, and walked around the office asking if anyone had seen her friend.

She was quite surprised to find out from Bennett (who once again was working the evening shift) that her best friend from her high school days, Alex, had gotten into the car of her best friend from later years, Piper. Frowning, she walked to her car and decided to call it a night but not before questioning Bennett some more.

On her way home she called both Piper and Alex-Piper's phone sent her straight to voicemail signaling her phone was dead; Alex' phone on the other hand rang a couple of times before directing her to the same automated message as Piper's: _Thank you for calling…please leave your name and phone number along with a brief message and I will return your call as soon as possible_. She sent them both a message then tucked her phone back inside her pocket.

When she was around the corner of the apartment building, she noticed a big yellow sign with black letters that said: Grand Opening! She slowed down and realized it was a small Italian joint. She parked alongside the curb and walked inside. Because the place was fairly new, there was a decent sized line at the counter with excited customers waiting either to be seated or order carry-out. As she waited in line, she texted a quick message to Lorna informing the pregnant woman of her intentions and using Alex's arrival as an excuse to change their menu. She breathed a sigh of relief when Lorna replied with an 'ok'. Half an hour later, she walked out with a plastic bag containing three white food containers.

Despite the enticing aromas coming from the food in the passenger's seat, Nicky was distracted by the thought of Alex and Piper being in the same car again. What had compelled Vause to go with Piper, but most importantly, what had been in Piper's mind? As far as Nicky knew, the blonde hated Alex's guts. Maybe, Nicky dared to hope, they both changed their minds.

She parked her car in the underground garage and took the elevator to the twenty-ninth floor. Using her free hand, she inserted her key into apartment 29D and pushed the door open. She was greeted by an almost dark apartment, the only light coming from the television set that casted Lorna's silhouette against the far wall. Her shadow danced with the changing images on the screen.

Lorna heard the door closing and she reached for the remote control, turning the television off. She then tossed it on the coffee table and used her hands to push herself up from the couch, cursing as she felt Vinny kick. Despite the tiny feet of the baby, she felt a jab-like pain and immediately hunched over, her palms landing flat against the glass of the coffee table.

In record speed, Nicky was beside her, helping her, taking her hand and trying to get her to sit. Lorna shook her head-she was unable to speak the air having been kicked out of her—and started walking as fast as her feet would allow, the smell of the food making her stomach growl. Nicky let out a soft chuckle and walked alongside Lorna not letting go for a second.

When they reached the table, Lorna sat down and watched as Nicky began to open cabinets, placing plates, cups, and silverware to the table. She watched her in silence, noticing the how awfully quiet Nicky was being—something unusual—and pondered whether she should bring it up or let the blonde talk about it on her own.

Nicky, very well aware of Lorna's eyes on her, used a knife to slice into the eggplant dish and served her wife a well-sized portion then for herself, an even bigger one. She left the third plate empty, unsure whether Alex would be joining them anytime soon. The brunette had still yet to reply.

They ate in silence enjoying each other's company and only when Nicky reached for seconds, did Lorna say something.

"So, how was work? I heard there was quite a ruckus at the office?" Lorna said casually, still chewing.

"Work is work. Nothing that a press conference can't fix." Nicky said flatly.

"How bad was it?" Lorna continued. Nicky was looking at what seemed to be the most interesting thing in the room—her fork.

"Bad," Nicky said before shoving another forkful of food into her mouth.

"Oh," Lorna said. She pushed her plate away from her.

Nicky frowned and looked at her from under her eyebrows, "What? You're not hungry?"

"Yes, I am but you know…" She flickered her eyes to her stomach, Nicky understanding; Vinny had just given Lorna her daily dose of nausea. As she continued to chew, Nicky couldn't help but admire the beauty sitting in front of her.

Lorna, who had closed her eyes in an attempt to stabilize her stomach, had her short wavy hair parted to the side. Her face, young and innocent like, was decorated by the simple bright red color of her lipstick. She had a fifties vibe going on, Nicky thought.

"I don't know how much longer I can take," Lorna moaned, her head moving from side to side. "This baby will be the death of me."

"Is it normal?" Nicky asked, pointing at Lorna's belly with her fork. "I thought the nausea was only present during the first trimester."

"I thought so too," confirmed Lorna.

"Maybe we should pay a visit," Nicky said, "and have him check you out."

"I already went this morning," Lorna said causing Nicky to remember Alex had mentioned it in the morning. "He said in rare occasions does it happen throughout the whole pregnancy…," Lorna trailed off as another wave of nausea hit her.

Nicky set her fork down, stood, and walked to the sink. As she turned the tap on and waited for the water filter to start working, she said, "You know, I think we should get a second opinion. I like Dr. Maverick but it wouldn't hurt to try. For your and the baby's sake." Lorna stayed silent.

Once the glass was full, Nicky walked to Lorna's side and offered her the glass of water. Lorna took it, her hand trembling and Nicky made it a point to help her hold the glass as Lorna took a couple of small sips. After she was done Lorna (with Nicky's help) set the glass down on the table.

Bending down, Nicky kissed the side of Lorna's mouth and was about to return to her seat when she felt a hand gripping the back of her neck. It pushed her back down and she couldn't complain when their lips met in a passionate kiss. After what seemed like a minute or two, Lorna finally let go. Recovering from the kiss and with a look as if she had just been hit in the head, Nicky returned to her chair.

"I'll see what I can book for tomorrow," Lorna said, having the same look as Nicky's.

Before Nicky could answer, there was a soft knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Nicky said and pushed back her chair.

Nicky was expecting to find Alex. However, she was surprised to find Piper standing there, looking awkward and uncomfortable.

"Am I intruding," she asked in a whisper. Lorna saw her and gave Piper a small wave of her hand. Piper returned the gesture.

"Not at all. Come in," Nicky said opening the door wide enough for Piper to step in. Unsure, Piper clung to her purse a little tighter before stepping inside. Nicky closed the door and walked back to the kitchen, Piper at her heels.

"Chapman, so good to see you," Lorna said. She split into a smile that looked more like a grimace.

Piper walked over to her, bent down, and kissed Lorna on the cheek. Then gesturing to the baby bump, "My gosh! Haven't you blown up! It's only been a couple weeks since I last saw you."

Turning a slight shade of pink, Lorna said, "It couldn't have been that much."

"Chapman, care to join us?" Nicky called, the knife in her hand ready to cut Piper a slice of lasagna.

"I'm actually in a hurry, thanks. I was just stopping by…," she said as she craned her neck into the living room as if looking for something or rather someone. After a brief moment she continued, "Is Alex home?"

"Alex?" Nicky raised her eyebrows and placing the knife back down. She took a seat and pointed to the empty chair beside Lorna expecting Piper to seat. Piper, however, remained standing. "You mean to tell me you stopped by to talk to Alex?"

"Well not exactly…," Piper took a moment to search inside her bag. When she was done she had a small MP3 in her hand which Nicky quickly recognized.

"Hey, that's Alex's." She said.

"I wanted to give it back," Piper said placing it on the table. "She left it in my car earlier today."

"Ah, yes," Nicky said, "I tried calling you."

"Sorry, my phone was dead," Piper said apologetically.

"I figured."

"So…is she home?"

"Not yet. I tried calling her as well but each time I got her voicemail."

"Hmm."

"You wouldn't happen to know where she's at, now would you." Nicky asked. She looked intently at Piper noticing the latter's face turning red. She answered, all the while avoiding Nicky's gaze.

"No. Last I saw her was after I…dropped her off at the train yard."

"And that was it? You haven't heard from her since?"

Piper shook her head.

"Oh!" Lorna cried. "You don't think something has happened to her?" She asked worried.

"Who Vause?" Nicky asked. "No, of course not."

Piper was still silent; Nicky noticed and right when she was going to ask Piper about her lack of commentary, Nicky's phone buzzed in the living room.

"Excuse me." She said pushing her chair back and heading into the other room.

Alex: Sorry. I was caught up with something. I should be home shortly.

Nicky: No problem. FYI, Piper's here.

Vause: Make that in a few hours.

Nicky: Did something happened?

Vause: No.

Nicky had a hunch Alex was lying, but an interrogation through text messages was not her expertise. She decided to wait until morning. Before heading back into the kitchen, she took a second to examine Piper; while her face had retained its' normal shade, her ears were still a red shade.

Just to her luck, Piper looked up and met her eyes.

…

She knows, oh my god she knows, Piper panicked. She was sitting opposite Lorna, who was going on a rant about the baby weight she had put on in the last couple of months.

After thinking she would be sleek, she had slightly turned her head to steal a glance at Nicky and wasn't expecting the other blonde to have already been looking at Piper. Nicky's phone was in her hand, no doubt she had received a message. Was it from Alex? Had she told Nicky what happened? What would Nicky think of her now? Would they stop being friends? Would she be fired? Nicky did say if it ever came down to choosing between Piper and Alex that the choice was obvious…

She suddenly stood cutting Lorna mid-sentence, "I have to go," she said.

"But darling," Lorna said, "you just got here."

"And she also said she was in a hurry," Nicky had come back. Her phone was in her hand and Piper tried sneaking a glance at the screen hoping to catch a glimpse. "Aren't you, Piper?"

"Yes, I actually am. In fact I think I have overstayed my visit," Piper was saying already halfway to the exit. She opened the door but before she exited she turned to Nicky, "Can you give Alex her MP3?"

Nicky nodded and with that Piper shut the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Lorna asked.

Nicky shrugged, "I don't know to tell you the truth, but she and Alex have been going at it the last couple of days. I think Piper likes Alex."

"No?" Lorna asked incredulously. "I didn't think Piper belonged to the team."

"She does now."

"But then what seems to be the problem?" Lorna was staring at the spot Piper had been a few moments earlier.

"Beats me."

"Doesn't it remind you when we first met? I thought you were a cocky little shit." Lorna said remembering the early years of their dating life.

"I still am," Nicky said sheepishly.

"Oh no, that could not be farther from the truth." Lorna looked adoringly at Nicky. "You've changed a lot since then. You went from being a careless whore to a married woman who's having a baby."

"I was not a careless whore!" Nicky said, then with a lopsided grin added, "Maybe a whore."

"Shut up." Lorna playfully punched her in the arm. "What are you going to do about those two?"

"I'm not sure. They claim to dislike each other yet you see them riding into the sunset in the same car. Although, it's mostly from Piper's side. Alex doesn't seem to care that much, Then again Alex is Alex. You know what Piper said about Alex? That she was selfish and entitled."

"Our Vause?" Lorna asked, shifting in her chair.

"You okay," Nicky asked and when Lorna nodded she continued. "Yes. Our Vause."

"Coming from someone who's never had to lift a finger to make her way in life." Lorna said. She didn't want to badmouth about Piper, but if anyone was entitled it had to be the other blonde.

From the years she'd been acquainting with Piper (she was more of Nicky's friend than hers) she knew the other woman came from a middle class family. Money had never been scarce and she'd had the opportunity to attend a decent college. Since then, she'd easily found jobs and had never truly struggled.

Unlike Piper, Alex was at the other end of the spectrum. Everything she had, she'd fought for. Lorna still remembered when she'd first encountered Vause back in their high school years. She hadn't made much of an impression with what standing there with tattered clothes and worn down snickers. She'd thought she was one of the school drug dealers tying to disguise herself as one of the less fortunate students.

However, the moment Alex opened her mouth to speak, Lorna had been shocked to know she was quite knowledgeable in almost all areas. Not only was Alex smart, but she was wise, offering Lorna advice in certain aspects of her life. Instantly she'd taken a liking to Vause and had come to see her as a part of her and Nicky's family. Had their baby been a girl, she would have named her Alex. Hmm, she thought, Alex is a gender neutral name…it might not be too late.

"My thoughts precisely babe," Nicky said bringing Lorna back to the present. "But you now her, she would have thrown a fit and most definitely submitted her resignation. And I can't have her quit. Especially not right now with the way things are back at the office."

There it was again, the face Nicky had walked in with. Worried, tired, and ready to crack at the slightest hit.

"I thought you said things were fine?" Lorna asked.

"And they are," Nicky tried to assure Lorna," but right now everyone is a bit uneasy. I know these things happen all the time. Shares fall, people panic, shares rise, voila. But right now I really need Piper's keen observant skills."

"She didn't seem so skilled." Lorna said. "She seemed rather distracted. You think it has to do with Vause?"

"It most definitely has to do with Vause. Bennett saw them leaving together earlier today. It can't be coincidence that Alex didn't pick up all afternoon. Something must have happened."

"Where is Alex?" Lorna asked. She watched as Nicky began to clear the table, taking the dishes to the sink and beginning to rinse them.

"I have no idea," Nicky said over her shoulder. Lorna waited patiently as Nicky washed, dried, and stored the dishes back into the cabinets; then she put away the leftovers and offered her arm to Lorna for support.

They changed clothes and lied down next to each other, Nicky's head resting by Lorna's belly. She slipped her hand under the fabric of Lorna's shirt and began to rub her hand in the number eight pattern.

"How's my boy doing?" Nicky said as she placed a soft kiss on the side of Lorna's belly. She smiled when she felt Vinny kicking in response to her voice. By now, the unborn child was used to her, as Nicky talked to him every night before bed. After her nightly routine, Nicky slipped back up the bed, spooning Morello.

"We should do something about those two," Lorna said sleepily as she snuggled closer to Nicky.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

…

An hour later, after the apartment was quiet and both Lorna and Nicky had fallen asleep, the front door creaked. Alex, trying her best not to disturb the peace, removed her boots and tiptoed into the kitchen. She turned on the stove light intending to get a glass of water when a note on the table caught her eye.

Alex,

I left some food in the fridge. Help yourself. Also, Piper stopped by to drop of something you left in her car. G'night.

Nicky.

She crumpled the note and tossed it over her shoulder; it landed in the garbage bin where she had intended it to fall. Then she picked up her MP3.

She let out a small sigh of relief. After leaving Piper alone with what clearly was a womanizer, she'd driven around the city in an attempt to clear her mind, but no matter how hard she tried to ignore the stinging sensation in her chest, she just couldn't. Why Piper sending her away affected her so much, she did not know. She wasn't even sure it was Piper's fault as she was still trying to deal with the death of her mother.

Whatever it was, it had caused her to drive aimlessly until she found herself going up a street that deviated from the highway. Up it took her, until the road was no longer paved, the only sign that it was a road were the track marks from previous cars going up.

She'd regretted taking the route the moment her car began to shake violently. The bottom scrapped against rock and she had the urge to go back down except the road was too narrow to make a u-turn. No doubt she would have to reach the top in order to make her way back down.

The road snaked and curved up a small hill, away from the city. The farther away she got from the noise of the cars, the quieter it got. The only sounds coming from the crickets and other animals scurrying around the bushes and trees on either side of the road. After being bitten by a dozen or so mosquitoes, Alex had closed her windows.

She arrived at the top, to a clearing overlooking the city. She'd stepped out and sat on the guardrail, her hands holding tight. She felt the breeze and closed her eyes wondering for a split second what would happen where she to let go. Don't be stupid, she thought. She then opened her eyes and scanned the horizon. It was dark. Everything was dark and unlike the movies, she could not see the city lights from where she sat. She laughed thinking how stupid she must look; like a movie cliché: girl drives up a lonely road and sits looking out at the magical lights. Bullshit.

In an attempt to silence the noises behind her (the crickets were getting louder), she'd reached into the pocket of her blazer only to find the MP3 Diane had given her, missing. To some, it might just be a stupid portable device, but to her it was so much more. Alex had received it as a gift from her mother. As a child, she had always wanted one but they had not been able to afford the commodity. With her first check from their business venture, Diane—not knowing that MP3's were a thing of the past—had bought it for her daughter.

Alex hadn't care if they were out of style, she had been grateful to her mother for having remembered. They'd spent all afternoon downloading both of their favorite songs and laughing, drinking, and celebrating. It, besides the car, was her most valued possession as it held a small part of Diane within the music downloaded.

I'm going to have to thank her, she thought about Piper, for giving me a small part of my soul back.

She pressed the power button as she slipped on her earphones but frowned when nothing happened. Once more, she pushed but nothing happened. The battery was drained and so she frowned—she was pretty sure it had half a battery from the last time she used it. Thinking she could have forgotten to turn it off, she served herself a serving of lasagna and ate in silence, her mind drifting to the inevitable talk she needed to have with Piper Chapman: Alex was done playing games.

…

If you live in the Midwest (USA) then you must know of the humidity levels we have been experiencing. It is getting ridiculous and right now the sky is falling again.

Once again, thank you very much. I appreciate it and I know it's getting some time to get there, but I don't like throwing characters into each other's arm right away, and even if I wanted to, things don't always work out the way you plan them too. When you're writing, you think you're going a certain path, then a thousand words in, you find yourself deviating from your original outline. It's always evolving and what not.

So I apologize if you're growing impatient (so am I!) but you will have to be patient.

Thank you! I love reading your reviews. They make me happy and I often find myself smiling thinking of the kind words you guys give me.

So, quick question: IOS or Android?

Me? Android.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Much to Nicky's surprise (and everyone else's) the followings weeks were the busiest at Litchfield history. What she had just assumed was a typical dive of shares, turned out to be something more serious. A few of her investors were looking to sell but because she had always been good to them, they were willing to give her a month or so to resolve the issues.

Issues. Where did she even begin? Like herself, Piper had been arriving at the office early in the morning and staying until late. She was grateful to the blonde for trying her best to help and had promised her a day off as soon as things went back to normal.

In and out, she had people all day coming into her office. Most of them had no clue what they were doing and she began to wonder how the hell she hired them in the first place. Well, she thought to herself, in stressful times like these, it makes it easier to pick out the batch in case I have to do some layoffs.

At least three times a day she held meetings with other top executives. The last was reserved for Piper and herself. They would go over the two meetings, discuss their options, and then head back to their own offices to do more revisions.

It was during one of these meetings that Alex had let herself in. She'd stood at the back of the room with her arms crossed and a blank expression. Nicky knew that while Alex looked somewhat uninterested, she was intently listening.

After the meeting was done, Alex had tried giving Nicky advice. Nicky kindly declined by saying that if Litchfield were to bankrupt (something Alex thought was very unlikely), it would be by her own doing and not by outside interference.

"Not that I don't think you know what you're doing," Nicky had said, "but I don't want anyone to think you had anything to do with the decisions I make."

"I know." Alex replied.

"I trust you. But I'll reserve asking for help when I see I have no other choice."

"Fair deal."

That didn't stop Alex from attending the meetings and while she wasn't saying anything, it gave Nicky a sense of relief. Because even though she had prohibited Alex from intervening, she knew if there was truly something out of hand, Alex would mention it.

During one of those meetings, Piper had been going through her own ideas. Alex, leaning against the corner like usual, was looking at Piper as she spoke.

"And the foreign accounts are draining our capitol."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to get rid of them?" Healy asked. He was being calm and friendly. Something that surprised both Nicky and Piper. Then again they were all in this together. What mattered the most was securing their jobs. Once that was done, they could go back to their rivalries.

"They're not bringing customers into the market. I think we should sell them and use the revenue to invest locally. We have an abundance of customers willing to partner up with us here. The only problem is we don't have enough to buy ourselves into them…"

"But if we sell them then we will have enough." Nicky finished for Piper. Nicky took notes and looked over to Alex who had an amused smile on her face and was still looking at Piper. Piper of course, was oblivious to this as she was busy going over some numbers.

"I don't think this is the best way. There is still potential in the foreign market we have yet to tap into," Linda, their purchasing specialist said. "If we hold out we can break through and our revenue will triple within a year."

"We have been waiting to break through for the last three years," Piper said without looking up. She was frowning down at her notebook while simultaneously shaking her head. "I thinks it's time we withdraw. We lost a fifth of our capitol. I say we take our losses and go."

"And leave everything to the Russians?" Linda argued.

"The Russians know what they're doing. That's their territory. From the beginning we had no clue." Piper fought back. She looked up from her notepad to Nicky, "Scrap the foreign market. Reinvest and hope for the best. We should have never gone abroad."

Linda pushed her chair back and stood defiantly. "This is ridiculous. You're going off on what? A hunch?"

Piper held her notes up, "The numbers. I'm going off of numbers." She raised an eyebrow waiting for Linda to respond. Instead, Linda left in a loud huff and hurried out the door almost bumping into Alex.

"Well then," Nicky said as she collected her papers into a neat stack, "it's settled. We will sell our foreign accounts." She turned to Daya who was sitting across from her, "You will take care of this and have Linda help you. I also want you to keep a close eye on the price we're selling these for. And whatever you do," she paused, "do not sell to the Russians. Keep this under the table as long as you can."

Daya nodded before shuffling out with the rest of the staff. Once the door was shut, Alex walked over to the table and took a seat one chair away from Piper. Nicky didn't fail to see that Piper didn't flinch. She seemed to be growing used to Alex's presence. No doubt seeing her in the office was doing the both of them good. Hell, they'd even exchanged a greeting here and there. It appeared they were beginning to let their own rivalry go.

"What do you think?" Nicky asked. At this, Piper sat straight and crossed her legs. Unbeknownst to both Nicky and Alex, Piper was curious to know what Alex thought of her observation.

"You rushed." She said. Nicky seemed shocked and Piper shifted uneasily in her seat. "You could have taken time to go over with your team as to which your accounts are to be sold. Regardless, this was a suggestion I would have given you. Foreign accounts are no laughing matter and unless you have someone overseas, which you don't, then they're a waste of time."

"I had already done that and there were none that were worth saving. Sure there was one or two that brought in revenue but not significant enough to make a difference." Piper said reading through her notes. "I would have taken the time to revise them again but I think we don't have the luxury of time on our hands. The investors have given us limited time. We're approaching the deadline."

"I should have helped you Piper. I'm sorry." Nicky said, running her hands through her hair. "So what do you suggest then Alex?"

"I trust Piper's judgement. I would sell as soon as possible and re-invest here." Alex said. Next to her, Piper seemed to be glowing.

"Well then, I will have one more meeting with you Piper before the week ends. Thank you," Nicky dismissed the blonde. With a slight nod of her head, Piper walked out and softly closed the door behind her.

"She has an eye for these things," Alex said, her eyes fixated on the door.

"You think so?" Nicky asked.

"Hmm."

"Listen Alex, I am so sorry we haven't spent much time together but trust me, I was not planning on this mess happening while you were here." Nicky apologized.

"I don't mind and you know as well as I that if I knew you were in trouble, I wouldn't hesitate to come to your aid. Regardless of where on the face of the planet I were in."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

…

The week progressed slowly with meetings taking up the majority of their time. Piper seemed to be overstressing and by Thursday she had but given up applying the thin layer of make-up she wore. Nicky on the other hand, was wearing twice as much make-up, her hair sticking out like a wild mane.

Everyone seemed to be on their toes. From the highest executive to the janitor responsible for shining the floors daily. No matter where you went at Litchfield, you were bound to come across whisperings of possible layoffs. Nicky tried keeping the rumors at bay but no matter how much she tried to stop the office gossip from spreading, she found herself listening to new ones every day.

Alex could only do so much to offer her help but came to find out that her presence bothered some of the executives. She herself was victim of some of the rumors as it was being circulated that she was there to buy Litchfield and soon the company would close its doors. She had chuckled when it first crossed her ears and had the urged to investigate the origins of such lies.

Because of this, she stopped attending the meetings and was left alone for the majority of the day. And while she could hang out with Lorna, the other woman had her own life to attend to. She was busy with her parents and preparations for the baby's arrival. And much like her presence at Litchfield, Alex found herself being in the way.

…

Finally, Friday arrived. Alex spend her morning shopping around for clothes. She had also taken the time to visit a couple of real estate offices in search for her own apartment. While she loved staying with Lorna and Nicky, she was dying to have her own privacy back; just like she figured the Nichols' would.

There was a particular place she had liked and she was waiting to hear back from the owner. The only problem was that while the owner was looking to sell, Alex was only looking to rent.

Soon, it began to get dark. Alex checked her phone but didn't find a message from Nicky. They had made a pact that as soon as Nicky was free, they would head out for drinks and spend some time together. They would vent and release stress, head back home, watch a movie, and probably fall asleep somewhere in between. Except Nicky was still at the office and the possibility of spending time together with her best friend tonight was more like a dream than a possibility.

Shrugging and knowing she shouldn't be too demanding, she headed to the hill she had come upon the week of her arrival. She wasn't a fan of the view but she did find it peaceful and calming.

She drove there by memory and like the first time, she was careful going up so as not to damage her car. When she came upon the clearing, she parked in reverse and walked over to the railing. She jumped over and sat on a small boulder overlooking the city.

Before Alex knew it, her mind began to drift to the last seven months and the preceding events. She thought of her mother and while she was done crying over her death, the hole that was left in her absence was one that would never be able to fill.

How was it possible that one day she had it all, and the next she was alone? Not even a soul to comfort her? No one to talk to; just her thoughts and a lonesome apartment which did nothing to sooth the ache inside her. And so there sat Alex, her knees against her chest, the wind ruffling her hair, wondering if ever, the feeling of being lost would go away?

Diane. God, was it possible to miss someone to the point you wanted to die? Alex's heart clenched and she braced being used to this type of behavior from her emotional organ. She smiled when the numbness began to take over the pain. Maybe she wasn't destined to always live in pain; maybe one day she would master the art of ignorance and learn to turn an eye to her pain.

She was sitting with her legs up against her chest, the air blowing her hair when she heard the sound of feet against the hard dirt. There was panting as well. She quickly rose to her feet and began to walk to her car, when out from the right came out the last person she would have expected.

Piper.

…

She was wearing running clothes, her hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Sweat was dripping in small beads down her temples. At first she didn't seem to notice Alex. Then, ever so slowly she turned her head and seemed genuinely as shocked as Alex had been.

They stared at one another for what seemed like a small eternity before Alex finally moved. She held her hands up defensively and took a couple of steps back.

"Hey." She simply said.

"Hey." Piper replied. She motioned behind Alex, "Mind if I?"

"Not at all." Alex stepped aside.

Piper climbed over the railing with ease and sat on the ground. Alex followed her but stayed behind the railing.

"How did you find this spot? Not many people seem to know about it," Piper asked. She looked from where she was at Alex.

"I was driving about."

"Hmm."

"How did you find it?" Alex asked in return. She had yet to thank Piper for returning her MP3 and thought this would be a good time. First, though, she needed to be friendly.

Piper thought for a second. "The trail I run deviates into the trees and brushes. I always wondered where it led and why it suddenly disappeared into nothing. One day I decided to go for it and took the fork. Turns out it leads up here but because of how steep it is, people have stopped using it. The trail is still there, just people don't want to make the climb."

"How far away is it? From the original trail?"

"About five miles. It's just on the other side. I mean from the main city it's about ten or so but there's a parking lot just over there," Piper pointed in the opposite direction Alex came from. "And from there the main trail is about six or seven. This one is five but it's more challenging."

"Interesting. I might try it out myself sometime."

Piper didn't fail to notice the friendliness with which they were interacting in. She began to wonder if her dislike for Alex was childish and there was more to the brunette she had yet to find out about.

"Do you run?" Piper asked.

"Occasionally. I prefer cross training but from time to time I will run."

"I never understood cross-training. It puts too much stress on the body."

Without thinking about it, Alex climbed the rail and sat two feet away from Piper. "I like a challenge. Besides, when I'm cross training I have to focus so I don't injure myself. Whereas running leaves me time to think."

"You don't like thinking?" Piper asked. She picked at a rock that was buried in the hard dirt trying to loosen it.

"It's been a heck of a year for me, Piper." Alex said, "Sometimes I don't want to think, you know? Just forget."

Piper nodded knowing all too well what Alex meant. "I'm sorry about your mom."

Alex offered her a small smile. "So am I."

"What was she like? If you don't mind me asking." Piper added quickly that last part.

"A kind asshole. She was fair and sweet…but if you got on her wrong side she could make your life a living hell. She just cared about everyone you know? She gave them all a chance and only when they showed her their real colors, would she change her mind about them. Like with my dad, he abandoned us. After she made a name of her own she gave him a second chance and he blew it. That was it for him. He was done.

"With me, she was always there. She cared and at the same time she didn't. She gave me advice and told me not to take it. In the end it was up to me what I wanted to do with my life. Of course she wanted me to succeed, but she wanted me to do so because I wanted to. In other words, she wasn't just my mom, she was like a friend to me."

"She sounded like she was an amazing woman." Piper said. Unconsciously, she added, "I am sure she would have been proud of you and what you have done this past couple of months with the company."

"I hope so."

The rock she had been digging at was now free and so Piper played with it. After a minute, Alex turned to Piper. She thought about thanking her for the MP3 and being on her way but for some reason she couldn't move from her spot.

When Alex had first seen Piper, she had thought she was a stuck up like some of the women with power. She had thought that Piper was a snob and thought herself as better than the rest. And no doubt Piper thought the same of Alex, but here, away from everyone, away from the office, and the titles they each held, they were two human beings.

It wouldn't hurt to try to learn something about her best friend's friend. Hell, if they made a compromise, they could even get along with one another. There was nothing wrong with misjudging a person as long as you corrected the wrong. And so without as much as a second thought, Alex stayed glued to the same spot and broke the barrier that had been raised from their first meeting.

"What about your parents? What are they like?" Alex asked. At first it appeared that Piper wouldn't answer but then she spoke so softly that Alex had to lean in a couple of inches to be able to hear.

"They're more like parents than friends. They had this whole plan laid out for me from the moment they found out they were expecting. I was to get straight A's in school, attend afterschool activities, go to uni and make something out of the Chapman name." Piper looked out over the city and let out a small breath. "Growing up was hard. I had all these expectations I had to live up to that I had no chance to make friends or be who I really wanted to be."

"And who is that person, Piper? That you wanted to be?" Alex asked. Piper noticed she seemed genuinely interested.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I never had the chance to figure it out. I was too busy with making them, my parents, proud."

"I'm going to make a wild assumption here. Correct me if I'm wrong. They're not happy with you right now?"

Piper shook her head. "No. They think I could be running a company myself. Not shadowing Nicky." She shrugged. "They will never be happy so I stopped trying to make them happy."

"I'm sorry." Alex said sympathetically.

"It's fine." Piper waved her hand. "The biggest deception came after the whole Larry fiasco. I'm sure you know all about that though."

Alex shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"I thought Nicky would have mentioned something about it."

Alex smiled. "She hasn't. She has a big mouth but she is a good friend. She will never mention anything that is not for her to talk about. I'm sure she hasn't mentioned anything about me either."

"Not unless it's already been said on the tabloids." Piper said. "Larry," she began. She looked over to Alex to make sure there were no signs of boredom. There were none; Alex was attentive.

"Was this guy I met while shopping for candles. Yeah, I know: guy shopping for candles. That could mean one of two things. One he is married or two he's gay. Well, Larry was neither of those things. He was just Larry. We began talking and one thing led to another. Before we knew it, we were dating.

"My parents loved him. He was charming, athletic, and an upcoming writer. He had a few of his articles published already and to my parents that was already a success. They would pester me with questions about him. Is he from a decent family? Is he fertile? Is he the one? Has he proposed? All these stupid questions and I'd just met the guy."

"Did _you_ like him?" Alex asked.

"Of course I did. He was funny and he had everything a woman could want. He made me happy and I enjoyed spending time with him. He was this picture perfect guy and eventually I fell for him. I wasn't head over heels for him, but I did care and love him enough to say yes when he proposed down the road."

"I bet your parents were having it," Alex said.

"Oh they were goners. You would think they were the ones getting married to him. They stated planning the wedding and making a list of guests. Their guests, not even mine. It was total chaos." Piper rubbed her thumb against the pebble before throwing it off into the distance.

"Was Larry okay with it all?"

"He seemed to. And if he ever had a problem, he never mentioned it. Then one day he was hanging with my best friend Polly. They would go out to eat together and hang at his house. I didn't think much of it at first because who doesn't want their best friend and boyfriend getting along?"

Alex stayed silent and Piper was thankful for it. She was happy that Alex could read the cues and ask questions at the right time. Or not ask them at all. So far, they were having great pacing.

"Except they were sleeping together by the third week. I was so stupid. I should have known all along. The signs were there but I was too stupid to think they would do such a thing. You know? When you love someone you trust them blindly that when you finally realize who they truly are, you feel stupid and moronic."

Alex could hear the pain in Piper's voice and while she was sure the blonde would not cry, she felt compelled to reach out to her. Piper seemed to have been expecting it as she didn't flinch when the fingertips of Alex's hand grazed her sweaty arm.

"It wasn't your fault." Alex said softly.

"I should have seen it coming." Piper said weakly and offered Alex a small smile.

"No. Like you said, you loved him and trusted him blindly. There is nothing wrong with that. It was wrong of him, of them, to break that trust."

"Have you ever been in love?" Piper asked. When Alex didn't answer, she quickly added, "You don't have to answer."

Alex nodded. "I know but you've been open with me. I think it's only fair."

"You really don't have to." Piper tried reaffirming.

"It's not that but it's hard to talk about it. You know?"

"I know."

Taking a deep breath, Alex began, "I met her during my junior year of high school. She took my breath away and not in the 'ohmygod she is so beautiful' type of way. Not that she wasn't beautiful, but there was something about her that attracted me to her. The way she carried herself, the friendliness with which she treated everyone with, her caring nature. The way she smiled and made me feel like I mattered.

"During that time I had found out the truth about my father so I was feeling rejected. Then she came along and changed all of that. She was like this shining beacon guiding me in the dark back to the light. She saved me in a way."

At this Alex stopped and began to pick at the ground much like Piper had done. Alex took a deep breath and looked up at the sky searching for something, or rather someone. When she didn't find what she was looking for, she turned back towards the city and resumed talking.

"My mom tried her best to help me cope with my dad's abandonment but even she couldn't take the pain away. I began to lie to her. Telling her I was fine and that she shouldn't worry. But not Silvie, that was her name by the way, the girl I met. I told her everything. At least tried to."

"Not long after, she was all that mattered. I was in love with her. I didn't know how she felt about me because the same way she treated me, she treated everyone else. I began to grow distant from her, not wanting to ruin our friendship with my feelings. She began to notice and one day she confronted me about it.

"'What's wrong with you Al? Why are you being so off?' How did I tell my best friend that I was in love with her? Eventually, I blurted it out. I thought for sure that was the end of our friendship. Imagine hearing, 'I love you. I have been in love with you for a long time and being friends with you is slowly killing me!'"

"Must have been a shocker." Piper tried making light humor of it. She wasn't entirely sure how she would react if a friend of hers came up to her and confessed their undying love for her.

"For me at least." A small smile spread across Alex's lips. She grabbed a rock and tossed it. They both watched it disappear into the darkness. "She grabbed me by the face, looked me in the eyes, and said: 'You fool, I have been in love with you from the moment I met you.' We kissed afterwards. Softly, gently.

"I was a goner from that point forwards. She occupied my thoughts every minute, every hour, and every second of my day. When she wasn't next to me, I was dying to have her in my arms. She completed me. We dated for a couple of years. Moved in together, bought furniture, planned our future. It was all a bliss. Time was flying by so fast because of how much I enjoyed myself when I was around her. I would always tell her that I loved her more than she loved me but that it didn't matter because love is love: I loved her and she loved me. Or so I thought." At the next part, Alex's voice broke a little, but not enough for Piper to notice. "But then just like Larry, she cheated on me. Multiple times with the same person."

This time it was Piper who reached out to Alex. "I'm sorry." Piper noticed that despite the hot night, Alex's skin was cool and clammy.

"Don't be. I did that for the following year after I found out. I felt sorry for myself. I humiliated myself, begged, cried, passed the blame around but it never landed on her."

"Why?" Piper asked. There was an edge to her tone. Almost filled with anger. At who, she wasn't sure.

"Because she was perfect. She was my everything and I trusted her blindly. I thought that the person I loved the most, besides my mother, would never fail me. I put her on a pedestal so high that when that pedestal broke I was left shocked and wordless. I couldn't blame her. She was too important. Too perfect.

"It had to be someone else's fault. Surely, the person she cheated on me with had to take full blame. For a while I thought of ways to get back at that person but before I could attempt anything, the blame shifted to me."

"You did nothing wrong." Piper interrupted. She looked directly at Alex's profile until the brunette turned. They held each other's gaze before Alex turned away and resumed her story.

"I must have done something. I must have been too demanding. I must have said or done something to disappoint her. This is all my fault. And so I began to beg her to forgive me; I began to make all these excuses for her. In the process I lost myself trying to find her. You have no idea how much I begged her to realize that it was me she wanted and not..." Alex was unable to finish her thought.

They stayed silent for a minute or two. Neither knowing what to say. In the end it was Piper who broke the silence.

"I didn't know this happened to you. It's never been on the tabloids."

"Of course it wouldn't. This happened before I stepped up into the spotlight. You see, I figured it out. Eventually. I needed to stay distracted and I began to help my mom in the office. Before I knew it, I saw that break up as the best thing that could have happened to me. Had she not cheated, I would have never stepped up. I wouldn't be here."

"But you never really get over it." Piper said.

"No you don't Piper. The pain of betrayal never goes away. I think when you don't know what is going on you confuse the pain for love. It is in this confusion that you lose yourself. I wanted the pain to go away that I tried getting that high from when I was with her but being near her only caused me more pain.

"I wanted her but at the same time I didn't. We engaged in this game of hide and seek. I think we were both trying to make it work but something that has been broken is hard to piece back together. I was too blind and stupid to realize it.

"What made it worse was the fact that I kept trying to find a reason for her cheating. My thoughts were the following: people don't cheat in tests they know the answers to. So she must have been unhappy with me. I must have done something for her to stop loving me and therefore she cheated. It was my fault.

"Then there was the fact that she didn't love me anymore and she didn't want to hurt me because of what we once shared. In other words, it was also my fault and I should therefore forgive her."

"I'm going through that stage right now. I keep trying to make up an excuse for the both of them." Piper agreed with Alex's reasoning.

"Yes, and it is in this that you forget the third and last reason why people cheat: they're assholes. They don't care and they just cheat because that's who they are."

"How did you figure which on it was?" Piper asked.

Alex let out a loud laugh. She stood from where she was and climbed over the railing waiting for Piper to follow.

"I never did. Piper, here is what I came to: The pain is always going to be there but you learn to live with it. Just because it hurts when you remember, it doesn't mean you love that person. No, you hurt because you feel like a fool. You let that person in and they fucked you up."

Alex opened her arms wide, "It's okay to hurt. It's okay to humiliate yourself and beg. It's okay because that is the only way you're going to realize it wasn't worth it in the end. Sure, she may have helped me and given me the opportunity to become something I would have never considered, but that doesn't mean she got the right to keep being in my life.

"It sure as hell didn't mean I had to look for an excuse as to why she did it. She cheated and that was the end of it. Now, I could have gotten angry and told her to fuck herself, but anger and hatred only consume you. They turn you into a person you are not. You are often bothered and are on the lookout for payback. I didn't want to live my life like that."

They walked to Alex's car and leaned against it. The wind was beginning to pick up and by now they had been talking for almost an hour.

"What did you do?" Piper asked. She had been searching for a way to put an end to her Larry chapter that right now she was willing to take whatever advice she could find.

"I forgave her. I genuinely forgave her but I also made it known that one day I would come to despise her. See Piper, it's okay to love and it's okay to have your heart broken. It's okay to try to find an excuse and a reason for the cheating. It's all okay. What is not okay is losing yourself in the process.

"Sometimes there are no answers. And you need to understand that. Sometimes people will come into your life and serve a purpose. Good, bad, it's up to you to decide. But each time, you grow. You make yourself a better person. Don't break yourself trying to fix them. That never works."

"It just…it hurts. It still does. It's been a year and it still hurts." Piper said.

"Piper, it's going to last as long as you want it to last. Only you can make it stop. Nobody will make the pain subside. Only you."

"We made each other promises." Piper stared at the ground, remembering their "forevers" and their "always".

"Those promises don't mean anything once the trust is broken. Promises don't mean anything. Which is why I don't make them anymore. And you shouldn't either. We're all human. We're all bound to fail sometime or another."

"I just wish I could tell him what a fucking asshole he is." Piper said. She let out a loud sigh and pushed herself away from the car. "He could have fucked anyone else but he had to go for my friend?"

"Did you ever tell him this?" Alex asked. Piper shook her head and a smile creeped into Alex's lips. "Why don't you call him right now, why don't you tell him what a douchebag he is?"

"He wouldn't pick up."

"Lucky for you, he doesn't know my number."

…

Six hundred miles away, in a tiny home where a man and woman were having dinner, the man's phone rang. He pushed back on the chair to pick up his cellphone. The number on the screen wasn't one he recognized. He thought for a second whether he should pick up and remembering he had recently submitted an article, he wondered if it could be from the publishing company.

"Hello," he said.

"You are a fucking asshole Larry. Out of all the woman you could have messed with, you had to pick my best friend? Well screw you and I hope your career flops. I fucking hate you but you know what, I forgive you. Despite everything you did to me, despite hurting me like no one else before, I forgive you." Before he had a chance to reply, the woman hung up.

…

"How do you feel?" Alex asked.

"So much better."

"See, I told you."

"You know what, I feel like I can finally stop worrying about it. I feel like I can continue with my life now."

"You feel like you finally let him go." Alex cleared.

"Yes!"

"Now comes the hard part." Alex warned.

Piper had begun to turn on her heel, "Which part?"

"The part you forgive yourself."

…

A/N: I apologize for the long delay but I have been extremely busy. I'm having eighteen hour days (so to the person who said I was being lazy, hey! No!) and living off on protein bars and energy drinks. My creativity has been fluctuating and I was just having a hard time with how I should bond them. This was a spurt of the moment thing.

Thanks for your patience, follows, and comments. I have been reading them and have been feeling like an ass for not updating!

Also, wow this has been a rollercoaster of a year for me.

I cant believe the year is almost gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not owe the songs mentioned in the story below. They are simply used for the advancement of a fanfiction. And if you're going to sue me, ha good luck I am poor.

7

Before Piper knew it, the weekend was over. With how stressed she was with the problems at Litchfield, time seemed to be slipping through her fingers like warm pancake syrup. One second she had her eyes open on a Friday night and the next she blinked only to find out that it was Monday morning by the time she opened them back up.

Not that she had a problem with it as she was hoping to talk to Alex as soon as possible. After their hour long conversation on Friday evening, she had been curious as to what Alex meant by "the part you forgive yourself." After Alex had said the words, Piper had cocked her head to the side and asked for Alex to clarify.

"You'll figure it out. Eventually." Alex answered. She then offered Piper a ride back to her car.

"I don't want to get your car dirty." Piper answered eyeing the expensive car. Most of the sweat had dried out but she still had dirt and a wet spot here and there.

Alex ignored her altogether and walked to the passenger's side. She opened the door and gestured to Piper to get in. Piper eyed the expensive red diamond stitching on the seat and felt more determined than before to decline Alex's offer.

"I'll walk back," she said looking over her shoulder to the path that was now obscured by the lack of sunlight.

"Piper, just get in."

"No, really. It's fine." She began to walk away.

"What if I put a towel on top of the seat? Will that help?"

Piper stopped midstride and turned to Alex. She watched as the tall brunette walked to the trunk of her car and retrieved a long red beach towel. What's with her and the color red? Piper thought. Alex laid it on top of the seat before walking back to the driver's side and getting in. She didn't wait for Piper to reply. Does she assume I will listen to her? Piper further thought. Except as she asked herself this, she was already fixing the towel which Alex had placed half-assedly. Only after making sure no part of her body would have contact with the leather of the seat, did Piper get in.

Once more, Piper tried to get Alex to explain.

"Tell you what, if you don't figure it out over the weekend, I'll explain what all that's about. Deal?"

"Deal." Piper agreed.

Try as she might, Piper could not figure out what Alex meant. She turned the words left and right, shifted them around, and even crossed them, but nothing came up. By Sunday night, she was dying to get to the office.

She arrived early Monday morning, the only person there being Caputo. He greeted her then proceeded to go around the building opening the other entrances and making sure everything was in order. After she closed the door to her office, she removed her blazer and placed it behind her chair. Immediately, she began to work.

Not ten minutes had gone by before she was sighing loudly, unable to concentrate. She twirled her pen between her fingers, bit into the cap, before tossing it against the desk and pushing back on her chair to stand. She paced back and forth—she was having a hard time concentrating.

Maybe it's the silence, she thought. What was it that Nicky had once said about working in silence? Unless you work at a morgue there's no reason the office environment should be dead? In which case, what was so wrong with playing music as long as it was to an acceptable volume? Surely, it would not bother anyone?

She opened YouTube on her cellphone but had no idea what to listen to. Piper had never been the type to "bond" with the music. Growing up, her parents expected total and absolute control from her. She wasn't allowed to have friends over, go over to friends' house, and God forbid she play any of the "thrash these kids are listening to these days." (A courtesy of her mother's."

She typed in "recent music hits". However, after a song or two she got bored. An idea popped into her head and so she busied herself by creating a playlist of her own. Once she was satisfied with the couple dozen songs she'd added, she pressed the shuffle button, connected her phone via Bluetooth to the small speakers next to her monitor, and before she knew it, she was focused on the paperwork in front of her.

…

Alex spent her week drinking. No, not drinking, drowning in alcohol. It was not something she was used to, but when it came to Nicky, the blonde seemed to think that if you could still walk, you had another shot of something left in you. And so Friday night all the way until Sunday morning, Nicky and Alex drank until they were nothing but a chunk of laughing flesh.

Lorna was more than happy to have them both home. The way she saw it, she preferred her partner and friend to be at home getting wasted than somewhere at a bar. Not that she doubted Nicky's fidelity, but she worried about her wife. Plus, she preferred to join in on the fun even if she was stuck drinking milk and orange juice.

When Monday morning came, both Nicky and Alex had a hard time waking. Their heads were pounding and the world was spinning around them.

"See, this is why you should listen to me. I tell you not to do something and you do it. I tell you to do something, and you don't." Lorna said to Nicky. Then to Alex, "I'm not talking about you of course." Alex offered her what she hoped was her best understanding laugh. (It came more like a grimace.)

"Give it a rest woman." Nicky groaned from her chair.

"Then stop complaining."

"Well, as an expecting mother, you should be thanking me for giving you practice. What, you think that little tyke's going to listen to—," Nicky didn't finish as a bout of nausea hit her and she had to run to the bathroom.

"Now she knows what it feels like." Lorna rubbed her stomach.

Alex smiled but before she could answer, she too was running.

…

They arrived almost two hours late. Lorna had to drop them off as neither one was in condition to drive.

"Call me when you're ready to get picked up." She said sweetly.

"Oh God, what are you? Our mother?" Nicky scrunched her nose.

"Oh shut up. It's not my fault you can't handle liquor like an adult." Lorna shot back.

"Sorry babe. My head is just…" Nicky placed both hands to the side of her head and pressed.

"Just call me."

"I don't know how she deals with me." Nicky said after the car turned around the corner. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm a lucky dog or she's just crazy to stay with me."

Alex thought for a second before answering. "I think it's both," she said making sure to keep neutrality.

Nicky gave her a playful shove. "You seem to be in a good mood despite the hangover."

They began to walk into the office but made sure to take their time.

"Yeah. It's doing me good to be away from all of it."

"Have you heard anything from that place you were looking to rent?" Nicky asked.

"Nah. The owner only wants to sell. I have no intention of buying." They reached the door by this point. "But I have something else lined up. I'm hoping to hear from them soon."

"You can always stay with us," Nicky said.

"I know but I want my privacy back as much as you want yours."

Nicky patted her on the back and they both went inside.

…

The office was already buzzing with activity. At the sight of Nicky, several assistants walked over to her to inquire information for their bosses.

"Mr. Healy would like to know how much profit we are expecting once the foreign accounts are sold," asked one.

"—wants to know if we can sell to the Germans even though they're in talks with the Russians," said another.

"–-thinks you should revise the decision you made and is calling for another meeting," said a young woman whom Nicky recognized to be Linda's assistant. It seemed the executive was still having trouble accepting the fact that her original plan of expanding was being pulled off the shelf.

Nicky raised her hands stopping them all at once. "Go back to your desks, write me an email, and I will answer in the order I receive them." All but Linda's assistant shot down the corridor in an attempt to be the first to email Nicky.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Miss Ferguson made it clear I was to get an answer from you immediately," the young woman said timidly.

"Well then, in that case tell her this: start selling." Nicky said. The assistant nodded curtly and left.

When they reached her office, Nicky stepped inside and held the door open but Alex lingered outside. "I'll meet you in a minute." Alex said. Nicky nodded thinking Alex was habing another session in the bathroom. She let the door close behind her and didn't notice Alex heading for the office next to hers.

…

From the moment they pulled into the parking lot and Alex saw the white Jeep, her mood improved. She was reluctant to admit that she was looking forward to seeing Piper.

When the small group of assistants flocked Nicky, she had craned her neck to see if Piper was in her office. Sure enough, the blonde was hard at work reading some papers. Every now and then she would turn to her computer, type something, before resuming her reading.

After the door to Nicky's office closed, she waited to make sure Nicky was seated and her mind occupied before heading over to Piper's office. She gently knocked and smiled when the voice called out to let her in.

"Hey," Piper smiled when she saw Alex.

"Hey." Alex said. "Mind if I come inside?"

Piper nodded and Alex closed the door behind her. Alex sat across from Piper and looked around. The office was small but cozy. Just like Nicky's office, there was a bookcase behind Piper. She cocked her head to one side and smiled when she heard the music coming from Piper's small speakers.

"You know, I didn't take you for the type to listen to them." She nodded in the direction of the sound.

A small blush crossed Piper's cheeks and she turned the volume all the way down. "Uhmm…" she said. "Do you know them?"

"Of course I do. Sick, by Adelita's Way. I used to listen to them when I was in high school and hated the world." Alex chuckled. She leaned over and turned the volume up. She began to sing along with the singer.

 _I'm so sick of my life_

 _It's the same old shit_

 _Try to make it bend but_

 _It never gives_

 _Look what you made me_

 _Well I hate my boss,_

 _He's a little bitch_

 _If he keeps it up, I'll_

 _Make him quit_

"I think that's enough," Alex said as she leaned again to lower the volume. "I used to love that guy."

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"I grew up."

The pink in Piper's turned a very dark crimson color.

"Oh."

"I don't mean to offend you." Alex tried apologizing. "I just happened to think…I didn't mean to say…They're not bad just that people listen to them when they're out of control…" she trailed off. "I'm making this worse aren't I?"

Piper offered a sympathetic smile. "It's okay." She looked disappointed for some reason.

"I still keep them in my playlist though. Just in case I ever need a vent." Alex tried to make light of the situation. She did in fact still keep them in her MP3. To prove her point, she took it out of her pocket and turned it on.

"By the way, I meant to thank you for returning it." She said as she flipped through her playlist. When she found them, she held it up or Piper to see. Piper just shrugged and turned back to her computer.

"So what do you listen to know that you're…mature?" Piper asked.

"It's not that I think immature people listen to them. I just don't have that angry teenager mentality anymore. Songs like those enable you to keep being angry. At who? I don't know."

"Apparently your boss and landlord." Piper said her eyes still fixated on her screen.

"I'm probably sounding like an insensitive person right now."

"Probably," Piper said and turned to look at Alex, expecting the brunette to turn away.

"I'm not." Alex held Piper's gaze. "Piper, I was angry. At my mom, at my dad, at everyone who stepped in my way. I used to listen to songs like those to fuel that anger. Until I realized they, the people and the song, were not at fault for my behavior. I was. Being a teenager has nothing to do with it."

"So you stopped enabling yourself through music." Piper finished.

"Something like that." Alex said.

"I was serious though."

"About?"

"What do you really listen to?"

…

After the song with the guitar riffs and strong voice ended, Piper stayed silent. There was a small chill going through her body.

"Wow." She said.

"Now you see what I meant? It's not that I hate the other band just that some songs empower you in better ways." Alex said hopefully.

Piper thought for a second. "There's more to this song. I feel like it was written with purpose."

And so for the next fifteen minutes or so, Alex explained the meaning behind Zombies by The Cranberries. Piper listened intently as Alex recounted the story of the bombing and the two children who perished because of it. When Alex was done they stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"Things never change." Piper finally said.

"No, they don't."

"Even today, people will go through whatever means to get what they want. Without caring who they harm."

"Exactly."

"Why do you think history repeats itself?" Piper asked. "Even today, you look around and there's shit going on. Shit here, shit there, why can't we be happy? Why can't we all get along?" With each word, Piper's voice rose. "Why do we have to hate one another? Why do we have to fight for power and money? Why do we have to affiliate ourselves with a group and stay loyal to that group? Why do we have to make stupid sacrifices? Why? Just once I want to wake without hearing that another shooting has occurred or that the country is tearing itself apart. Why do we do this?"

"Because we're human. It's in our nature."

"I don't want to be human," Piper said as she crossed her arms.

"You don't have much of a choice there."

"Seriously, if I could be an animal I would."

"And what animal would you be?" Alex asked. She was interested in where this was going. She had never cared about what was going on in the world. The way she saw it, shit happened. Shit would always happen and if she gave it importance, it would begin to take over her life. So she learned to ignore most of it. Except talking to Piper ignited an interest in her.

"I haven't thought that far ahead." Piper pressed her hands on the sides of her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired and stressed. The last couple of weeks have been hell. And then the whole thing with you."

"With me?" Alex raised an eyebrow. What did all these have to do with her?

"Yes. I still don't understand what you meant with I have to forgive myself."

Alex was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. The person on the other side didn't wait to be invited in and opened the door. It was Nicky.

"Here you are," she said spotting Alex, "I was beginning to wonder what happened to you."

"Sorry I-"

"Sorry Vause but I'm kind of in a hurry right now." Nicky said. "I need to steal Piper. Linda is throwing a fit right now and we need to come up with a game plan unless we want her to call a direct board meeting." She said to Piper. "And that is the last thing I need."

"I had an idea that would happen." Piper said. She opened a tab on her screen. "Which is why I got here early today to make just that. A game plan. I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"How far along are you?" Nicky asked. She walked past Alex and stood behind Piper, peering over the blonde's shoulder onto the screen.

"I'm almost done. I just need to insert our numbers from the last few months. Give me ten minutes. That's all I need."

"Make it five." She walked back to the door. "You're a life saver." Without another word, she left.

"I guess I should be going." Alex said. "I don't want to distract you."

"You weren't." Piper said already busy.

Alex nodded and began to walk out, but stopped when Piper called her.

"Alex, you still owe me an explanation."

Alex smiled. "How about we meet up for drinks one of these days?"

…

A/N: This is more like a filler chapter for the bigger one I have planned. However, while I have an outline of what is going to happen next, I don't guarantee you getting it any time soon. The upcoming month is going to be my busiest yet.

Which reminds me, I might not update until November 15th. Why? I am doing something which I am not going to tell you about unless I jinx it. When that day comes, actually the day after, or that weekend thereof, I will tell you what happened with my…plan. Wish me luck! I am really looking forward to the 15th!


	8. Chapter 8

8

Alex threw a grape into the air and moved her head so that it would land inside her mouth—it didn't. Instead it bounced off her lip and rolled across the carpet coming to a stop near Nicky's foot. Lorna let out a laugh.

Nicky shifted her foot to the side so as not to squish the grape and bent down to retrieve it. "Careful Vause," she said tossing the grape to Alex who caught it in her right hand and tossed it inside her mouth, "I don't think you want to pay to have my carpet washed."

"I'll have the entire thing replaced if it means you'll stop being a grump," Alex said chewing noisily on purpose. Nicky gave Alex an unamused glare but Alex simply shrugged, unbothered.

It was Friday night and somehow they'd all managed to make it into the weekend without blowing a fuse. Especially Nicky who'd been working twelve hour days. Despite Lorna's insistence of stopping by the office to help Nicky, the blonde had refused any sort of assistance from her beloved. This bothered Lorna, but she knew that Nicky wanted to spare her the long stressful hair-pulling days.

"I can't have my wife and boy worrying about something I can manage," Nicky had said. To some extent Lorna was grateful but she couldn't help feeling left out—she just wanted to leave the house for a day or two.

Alex on the other hand was stressed out over Nicky stressing out. Throughout the week Alex herself had offered her services to the head of Litchfield, but Nicky shot Alex down in similar fashion as she had with Morello.

"I can handle it," Nicky said when Alex had entered her office, barely giving the brunette a chance to speak before raising her hand and shaking her head.

"Let me at least file some papers for you," Alex insisted. "It's barely Tuesday and you're starting to look like a raccoon."

"No, thanks. I need to know where everything is," Nicky said without making eye contact, too busy typing an e-mail.

"I know how to file, Nichols," Alex rolled her eyes.

"And you also know where the door is," Nicky said already engulfed in her paperwork. With that Alex stomped out of the office angry that Nicky could be so hard-headed.

#

After a light dinner of salmon and steamed vegetables, they headed into the living room. Alex was sitting in one of couches by herself while Nicky and Lorna shared the other. Morello was reclining against one of the couch's armrests, her feet sprawled on Nicky's lap.

Alex popped another grape into the air and it graciously landed inside her mouth. She raised her eyebrows at Nicky who simply rolled her eyes. Lorna opened her mouth and gestured towards the inside; Alex, catching her meaning, took careful aim before tossing the round fruit at the pregnant woman. The grape bounced off Morello's nose then rolled into the kitchen where Nicky's eyes followed it. The blonde shook her head in disapproval.

"Catch," Alex tried again and this time—much to Nicky's relief—she hit the target. Except in a fit of laughter some juice escaped Morello's lips and landed on the carpet leaving a maroon stain.

"Uh oh," Alex said, her eyes going wide.

"Run!" Morello screeched.

In record speed, Nicky carefully pushed Lorna's feet to the side. Once Nicky was free, she lunged herself at Alex making it crystal clear she intended to make the brunette pay; but Alex knew and had been ready. She threw her arm over the couch and hauled herself over, then used her long legs to propel her onto the other side. She landed on the ground with a loud thump.

"That was not supposed to happen. I swear," Alex said defensively as she held her hands out in front of her, thankful for the couch putting space between her and Nicky. "I will have someone clean that first thing in the morning," she continued but that didn't stop Nicky from advancing. "It was an accident, I swear!"

Nicky stopped to consider her options. She could jump over the couch but that required physical exertion and she wasn't in the mood to parkour. While she was busy thinking, Alex began to slowly inch her way in the direction of her room (she intended to lock herself in it). Screw it, Nicky thought, and ran towards the couch. Alex saw it coming but was too slow to react.

Nicky used leg power to hoist herself over the couch then she jumped at Alex, soaring like a flying luchador. She landed on Alex's back and then proceeded to place her in a chokehold. They wrestled like teenagers until Alex gained the upper hand. Alex rolled over so that she was on top and sitting on Nicky's stomach. She then crossed the blonde's arms and held them pinned to the floor.

"You're not going anywhere," Alex said to a struggling Nicky.

"Let me go! You piece of—"

"Be nice," Alex interrupted her. "Promise me that if I let you go, you will not come after me."

"Screw you."

"Alright," Alex shrugged. She turned to Lorna and winked at the pregnant woman. No matter how much Nicky twisted and pushed, it did nothing as the Alex was both the strongest and heavier of the two.

In her confident state of power and control, Alex failed to see Lorna's foot making its way to her side. Without warning, Lorna kicked Alex hard enough to cause her to lose balance. This gave Nicky the opportunity to reverse the rolls.

"Hey! That's not fair! Two against one," Alex said, her voice muffled by the carpet digging into her mouth.

"If you got yourself a bride that would even the odds out," Nicky said. She twisted Alex's arm a little more and bent down so her mouth was close to Alex's right ear. Mockingly, she said, "I know a certain bachelorette that's on the market. If I were you I would make a move before someone snatches her up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Vause. Stupidity has never suited you."

"Apparently you're a magnet for it," Alex said annoyed.

"Suit yourself," Nicky twisted Alex's arm causing her to cry out.

"Ow ow ow ow," Alex cried and laughed at the same time.

To the side, Lorna was jumping up and down clapping her hands in excitement. It had been a while since she'd seen Alex this happy; in turn, it made her and Nicky happy that their friend was starting to enjoy life once more.

While Lorna knew the loss of Alex's mother would always plague the tall woman, it didn't mean she should mourn for the rest of her life. No. The biggest honor Alex could do to Diane was to live and not just by breathing and eating, but by enjoying moments like this with the two of them—who despite not being related to Alex by blood—still considered Alex a part of their small growing family.

Lorna let out a long laugh when Alex managed to flip a protesting Nicky again. Then, without warning, Lorna passed gas. There was no way for her to have noticed it coming as she was busy trying to control her laughter. One thing was for sure—it was loud.

"Oh my," Lorna said, her cheeks had instantly began to warm giving her notice of the shade of red that was sure to be there.

Nicky and Alex stopped mid-motion. Their hands were still locked and their mouths hung slightly open. They turned to stare at one another then burst into laughter. Nicky coughed aggressively feigning disgust.

"Babe, what the hell was that," Nicky asked pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm the one getting squished here and you're the one pumping gas."

"Oh God," Alex guffawed. "Here, let me help you," She placed her knee on Nicky's stomach and applied pressure.

"Stop! No, Vause! Stop! I'm going to pee! I'm going to pee!"

Their loud laughter made it almost impossible for Alex to hear her phone ringing in the other room. She quickly stood and ran to answer. Lorna raised an eyebrow in question. Nicky smiled knowingly.

 _Piper_ , Nicky mouthed.

"Oh."

Nicky placed her index finger to her lips, _Shh_. With a small movement of her head she gestured to the room. They listened intently.

"I'll pick you up…yeah…no…it's no problem. I'll be there in half an hour. No…I'm sure. Don't worry about it. Just send me a message with your address."

Alex finally came back and sat on the couch. When her phone buzzed she immediately opened the messaging app and composed a reply. She didn't notice that she was smiling like an idiot but the other two women in the room did. Nicky let out a whistle.

"What?" Alex raised her head.

"Who was that?" Nicky casually asked. When Alex didn't answer, "Come on Vause! I am your best friend don't you think I ought to know?"

"I have to go," Alex said dodging the question. She walked to the kitchen, shouldered her leather jacket, grabbed her keys and made her way to the door.

"Should we wait for you?" Lorna asked.

Alex stopped at the door. "No," she said, "I'll be back later." And with that she closed the door.

"Where do you think she's going?" Lorna asked. She patted the empty space beside her and Nicky plopped herself down, resting her head near Lorna's protruding belly.

"Out with Piper."

"Really? So those two are getting along now?"

Nicky placed a gentle kiss on Lorna's stomach and cuddled closer. "Yep. Piper can't stop beaming whenever Alex compliments her on the board meetings and Alex can't stop ogling Piper during said meetings."

"You're sure that's whose Alex's going out with?"

"Considering I asked Piper if she wanted to come over tonight and she told me she couldn't because she already had plans, then yes. I am absolutely positive that she's meeting with Alex."

"Should we continue with our plan, then?" Lorna asked.

"Maybe. What do you think?" Nicky looked up from her spot and Lorna and raised her eyebrows. Lorna smiled and lowered her head so that her lips grazed Nicky's.

"I think we should still give them a push."

"Alright then. The plans still in motion."

#

Alex was surprised to find Piper already waiting for her outside the apartment complex. She was casually dressed in jeans and a cardigan. When Piper saw the red car, she stuck her arm out and pointed her thumb up in a hitchhiking manner. Alex smiled and rolled to a stop.

"Hey," Alex greeted Piper when the later got in the car.

"Hey."

"So I know I'm the one who suggested we should meet up but…" Alex looked at both sides of the lot exit before entering the main street. "I have no clue where I'm going so if you have any suggestions now would be a good time to voice them. Otherwise we'll end up somewhere that might not be to your liking."

"I have a few," Piper said and with that she guided Alex to one of her favorite bars. Except when they got there, they were disheartened at the sight that greeted them. The parking lot was filled to the brim. Through the open window they could see the place was packed like a can of sardines.

"Guess that's a definite no," Piper said quirking her mouth. She typed something into her browser and guided Alex to another bar. The situation was the same as the first. They drove around for half an hour visiting several bars but finding them all full. Finally, and idea crossed Alex's mind. She wasn't very fond of it, but at that point they didn't have much of a choice.

"Why don't we visit someplace more…exclusive?" Alex said. Piper turned to look at her, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"Exclusive meaning?"

"Meaning we're more than likely to get a table." For a second Alex thought Piper would object. She was, however, surprised when Piper merely agreed to it with a shrug of her shoulders. Immediately, Piper searched something more upper class.

They arrived to the east side of the city. There the cars were similar to Alex's if not more luxurious and expensive. Piper didn't fail to notice the way the people were dressed. She looked down her own body and felt uncomfortable; she was most definitely underdressed. Relief washed over her when she noticed Alex dressed in the same manner, save for the leather jacket in place of a cardigan.

Alex pulled into the lot of a fancy looking brick building. Immediately, two valets came to both sides of the car and opened the doors for them. The one closest to Alex held his hand out and she handed him her key.

"Take care of him," she said to the eagerly awaiting teenager.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

Inside they were lead to a booth by a young woman. She was dark skinned, tall, and beautiful. Piper noticed this and unconsciously turned her face so she could see what Alex was doing or rather _where_ she was looking. She wanted to know if the brunette noticed the beauty walking in front of them. Her heart fluttered when her eyes met Alex's as the brunette had been staring in Piper's direction. They held their gaze for a couple of seconds before they both turned away at the same time. From the corner of her eye, Piper saw a saw a small smile spreading across Alex's lips. She felt her lips pulling at their own sides.

"Here you go," the waitress, whose nametag read Erika, said. "Someone should be right over with you. Enjoy." She placed two menus in the middle of the table and walked away.

They took the menus and scanned the list of drinks and appetizers.

"See anything you like?" Alex asked peering over her menu.

"For a place like this I'm surprised they don't offer a single brand of beer," Piper said and placed the menu down. "Guess a _margarita_ will do the trick."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Beer?"

"I could really use a cold one right now. I've had a shit week," Piper said picking up the menu again and giving it another look.

"If it's a beer you want then it's a beer you'll get you," Alex said. She stood and held her hand out, waiting for Piper to take it.

"Where do you intend we go?" Piper asked taking it. "You saw every place we went to was packed."

"I think I have an idea in mind."

 **A/N** : I know this isn't the type of update you wanted but at this point it was I either uploaded what I had so far, or I subjected you all to another month, or more, of waiting.

Anyways, as for the 15th here's what happened: I entered a writing competition between eight colleges. While I qualified for the finals, I didn't place in any of the three spots. Meh. Anyways, thanks to those who wished me luck.

I will most likely not update until next year as this semester is coming to an end and I'll be busy wrapping up all my final assignments. As the year comes to an end, here is my message to you all:

Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy them and spend quality times with your loved ones!


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Okay, it's your turn."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows deep in thought before asking, "What's your favorite movie?"

Piper held her hand out and wiggled her fingers. Alex raised her eyebrows but said nothing as she handed her beer bottle to the blonde.

"Do musicals count?" Piper asked. She tilted the bottle back and took a long swig.

"Depends," Alex shrugged.

"On?"

"What musical it was."

" _Moulin Rouge_."

"You're kidding me?" Alex turned her head to look at Piper and raised an eyebrow. "Out of all the classics you had to choose from— _Grease, Hairspray_ —you picked the corniest one?"

"It is _not_ corny," Piper said defensive of the film. Although, her retort was more like a squeak. "Sorry," Piper covered her mouth and hiccupped.

"I think you've had enough," Alex said reaching for the bottle. Piper pulled it close to her chest and wiggled her index finger just a few inches from Alex's face.

"It's never enough."

After they left the bar Alex had driven to the nearest gas station. She'd instructed Piper to wait while she went inside. When she came back, the attendant was accompanying her. Between the two of them they had several cases of beer, bottles of wine, snacks, and other consumables. Piper lifted her eyebrows in question.

"How many people are you planning on inviting?" Piper asked after the things had been placed in the trunk and Alex had taken her spot in the driver's side.

"I didn't know what you're preference was so I just kind of—"

"Bought the entire store? Trying to impress me?"

"I—no…well—I…" Alex stammered.

"I'm joking, relax. I am honored that you would take my choices into consideration. Although I will admit that nothing beats a cheap heavily massed produced bear," Piper said.

"Agreed," Alex answered a bit more relaxed.

"Anyways, where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can actually sit and talk," Alex said.

"Your place?"

Alex's cheeks reddened. When she answered, she avoided looking at Piper. "I'm still crashing at Nicky's at the moment."

"Then what do you have in mind?"

"Are you an outdoors person, Piper?" Alex asked.

"I like fresh air as much as the next person. Why?"

"I know a place that's sure to be empty."

And so Alex drove up the small hill to the clear landing where she had encountered Piper a couple of weeks earlier. With the blonde's help, they'd taken the stuff out of the trunk and carried it over the rail. After placing a towel on the floor so they could sit, they popped open a bottle of wine and sat with their backs leaning the rail guard, passing the bottle back and forth.

At first the conversation had been dry as they didn't know what to talk about, but as they moved from the wine to the beer, they found themselves easing into each other's company. No doubt the alcohol taking effect. They went from talking about the company and pleasantries to more friendly matters. To get to know each other better, Piper had suggested they play a game.

"I get to ask a question—which you must answer with the absolute truth—then it'll be your turn to ask and for me to answer."

"What if I decline to answer," Alex asked.

"Then you don't," Piper had simply said.

Except Alex found herself answering all of Piper's questions. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Piper didn't dwell into personal matters and kept her questions focused on Alex's persona and not her personal life; questions such as what color was Alex's favorite, or what her morning routine was like.

Without realizing, Alex found herself anxiously waiting for her turn to ask the blonde questions and would answer Piper's own in short but accurate responses to speed up the process. So far she had learned that Piper's favorite color was purple, she was a night shower person, and she loved carbs but avoided them, among an array of other interesting Piper Chapman facts.

From their exchange, Alex had discovered that Piper was easy to befriend under the right circumstances. Circumstances that the blonde automatically made assumptions of based on her reading of others' demeanors. Alex thought that in a way this was a defense mechanism of Piper's. She judged others based on their actions and kept those she saw as potential harm-doers at bay. The downside was that she could easily misjudge someone having a bad day. All in all, it was amusing to see how trusting the blonde turned out to be with a couple of beers.

While Piper downed them like there was no tomorrow, Alex mad sure to hold back. Piper noticed and made an attempt to get the brunette to drink more.

"Don't be a sourpuss," Piper said while opening another beer for Alex who still had half a bottle left.

"I'm not."

"Then drink some more," Piper pushed the bottle towards Alex.

"Someone has to drive later on, Piper."

Logic seemed to cross the blonde's eyes. She nodded, her hand still holding the bottle coming to rest on her lap. Something in the way Piper's face had fallen made something in Alex's chest constrict. She didn't want to be _that_ person. Not that there was anything wrong with abstaining from drinking, but she had been the one to ask Piper out for drinks. She didn't want to disappoint. Not now. She held her hand out and Piper more than willingly handed over the bottle and watched with a small smile as the brunette chugged the entire bottle in one go.

An hour later, they were both somewhere between buzzed and drunk. As a safety precaution they'd gone behind the rail. Now, their game of ask and answer had turned into a small war. The reason: _Moulin Rouge_.

"There is nothing special about the movie," Alex argued.

"It's different," Piper held her ground.

"In what sense?"

"The ending. Unlike typical romance movies where the hero ends up with 'love of his or her life', Christian doesn't end with Satine. It's a tragedy meant to depict the real life world. You don't always get what you want. No matter how much you want it."

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. Never before would she have thought that she would be in a situation like this. It's not that she thought the film was absolute garbage, but she didn't see the moral lesson behind it that Piper tried so heartedly to explain. To her, it was just another movie meant for hopeless romantics.

"You have to look at the overall picture. Not just the ending," she said. "He does get the girl. Just not on his terms."

"Meaning?" Piper asked. She popped a chip into her mouth and held the bag out for Alex. Alex shook her head.

"Meaning it's another chick flick."

Piper rolled the bag of chips and set it on the side then she grabbed another bottle. She handed to Alex who used her keys to open it then gave it back to Piper.

"What I fail to see is how you think he gets the girl," Piper said. By now, her words were beginning to slur. "…when in fact, he doesn't. After _Titanic_ , this has to be the second best ending to a film about two star-crossed lovers ending in death for one of them."

"Oh, don't even compare the two. They have a similar concept—an impossible love—but Rose chooses Jack _befor_ e they find out their doomed because she truly loves him. Satine on the other hand picks Christian _after_ she finds out she's dying. She was selfish."

Piper stopped to think. "Selfish enough to give up her happiness for the man she loved? So the Duke wouldn't kill him?"

"She could have run away when Christian offered they do so," Alex said. "She didn't."

"Because the Duke was a powerful man who would have found them wherever they went."

"Because one man has eyes on every corner of the world? Admit it: Christian and Satine have nothing on Jack and Rose. "

"Jack fell in love with Rose during a span of three days. It's not like their love was any better. At least the events in _Moulin Rouge_ transpired over a longer course of time."

Alex held her hand in front of her. "Whoa! Take it easy. Now you're just talking nonsense."

"Since when are you an experienced movie critic?" Piper asked annoyingly. Alex found it cute how the blonde's eyes rolled to the side while at the same time she let out a huff of air.

"I never said I was," Alex shrugged and smirked.

"Whatever," Piper took another drink. "My turn. Do you want a family?"

Alex was a bit taken by surprise. She pursed her lips and bit the inside of her cheek.

"You don't have to answer," Piper said.

"It's not that I don't want to answer. Just that the thought never crossed my mind before."

Piper nodded. "I can always ask another question."

"No, its fine. I guess I do at some point. Just not…right now?"

"Why not?"

"Isn't it one question at a time? You have to wait for your next turn."

"Fine. Ask away."

"Do you want a family?"

"Yes I do," Piper quickly answered. "My turn. Why don't you want a family right now?"

Alex scratched at her neck. She turned away from Piper. From the corner of her eyes she could see the blonde staring intently at her.

"I guess because my main focus right now is the company. I would like to have a family but it's not a priority at the moment. That's not to say it would be nice coming home to a partner and maybe a kid or two, but I just don't need the distraction right now."

"Oh."

Alex shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She thought her brain was playing cruel tricks on her because there was no way she had seen disappointment cross Piper's feature at her answer. Absolutely zero chance and yet…

"What about you?" Alex asked.

"I guess it would be nice to come home to a husband and children. Maybe a dog or a cat."

"Yeah that would be nice," Alex said not failing to notice that the blonde had said _husband_.

An awkward silence fell between them as they both processed the information they'd learn about one another. After a few minutes Piper turned her head to stare at Alex's car.

"I wish your car had a radio."

"Yeah me too, but when they placed the scanner they had to remove a few features. The radio had to go."

"Couldn't they have configured something better? It is the twenty-first century and I'm more than sure it could be done."

"There wasn't enough space for both a scanner and radio," Alex smiled, "and to be honest I don't think my mom knew what she was doing. Much less the 'technicians' she got the service from."

"Why didn't she have it fixed?"

Alex crossed her legs in front of her. "As a lesson."

"What lesson could she possibly learn from a wrongly wired scanner?"

"If you have the money to get something done right, don't go for the cheaper option just to save a few bucks. I don't blame her. She was always used to opting for cheaper services due to the scarcity of money around the house, trying to squeeze the most out of every penny to make ends meet.

"The car was her big first purchase—" Alex gestured to the car behind them—"so I think it made her kind of iffy about splurging. At first she felt guilty about having what many don't so she tried to cut back. In the end she realized she was fortunate than most and it made no sense to keep the money locked in a safe."

Piper nodded. She didn't personally know Diane Vause but from what she heard, she knew the latter to be quite generous. She had funded several foundations to help young children attend school as well as feeding the homeless. Many thought she did it to save herself from paying taxes, but even then those savings were passed on to the same organizations. She was an extraordinary woman, Piper thought. Perhaps Alex was too…

Piper smiled remembering something. "You know during my last year at uni I had to give a presentation on entrepreneurship and the best way to approach it. Our professor gave us the whole semester to come up with ideas as to how we would fund our business and expand by modeling our concept after successful entrepreneurs. As you may very well have guessed, many researched the likes of Bill Gates and Jeff Bezos. Some even had the opportunity to shadow the guy who found Facebook for a day through an internship."

"Who did you model your project after?" Alex asked curiously.

"I'm no feminazi but I will admit I was rather irritated at the lack of female representation when we presented our outline. Of course I had chosen Bill Gates myself, but by the end of class I switched my entire concept," Piper chuckled. "I wrote a paper on your mom."

Alex's mouth opened somewhat in surprise. She studied Piper with the same curiosity she would study a snake with two heads. She opened her mouth ready to say something but shut it just as fast. After all, she was thinking too far ahead of herself. She wasn't the reason why Piper had elected Alex's mother–they hadn't even met then.

"Is that so?" She asked instead.

"Yes."

"Why my mother?"

"I found her amusing."

"In what way?"

"Well," Piper began, "she had the whole western hemisphere watching her every move. I don't think any woman before her has had that type of scrutiny on them. Besides, when she allied herself with Kubra I think that took the whole world by surprise. No one saw that coming."

"Yeah, no kidding." Alex chimed in. "So what did you end up getting as a grade?"

"A high c"

"A c?"

"Let's just say the teacher wasn't fond of my comparison between her and Bill Gates. Mind you, he revered Bill Gates. Almost everyone who mentioned or praised Gates earned at least a B."

"Bastard."

"It doesn't matter. I passed the class with an A minus."

"Impressive."

Piper mimicked bowing. As she did so, she tipped and Alex reached out to help steady her.

"I'm getting sleepy," Piper yawned.

Alex nodded in agreement. "We should head home." She pulled her cell out intending to call Nicky or an Uber only to find it dead. "Damn. My battery's dead."

Piper reached into her bag. "I left my house with a full charge."

"What?" Alex asked when Piper only stared at the screen.

"I don't remember my password…"

"You have to be kidding me…"

Just then a small breeze lifted the hairs on their arms. Not too far, lighting flashed across the sky. Alex looked up.

"You have to be kidding me," Alex said. A small droplet of water landed on her arm.

"What are we going to do?"

Alex stood and began to gather their things. Piper followed.

"While I would love to go home to the comfort of my bed, I know better than to drive drunk. You're in no better shape than me," Alex said. She walked to the trunk, opened it, and they both began to thrown the empty bottles inside, making sure to empty any that still had liquid in them so they wouldn't spill.

"We could walk home?" Piper suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Someone might be able to give us a ride home."

"Piper, we're two drunk women and it's close to midnight. While I'm more than sure there are people of good faith out there, I don't want to risk it."

"What do you suggest we do?"

#

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Lorna asked. She and Nicky were in the latter's small office. Nicky was sitting opposite Lorna, a glass of red wine in her left hand.

"Of course it will, darling. It worked for you, didn't it?"

"It worked because you knew how to make it work…"

"Well let's just hope Alex's knows what to do with it," Nicky held her hand out and Lorna passed her two sheets of paper. Nicky smiled at the two reservation confirmation numbers.

#

Alex's head hurt some. She could feel the world spinning without even opening her eyes. For a moment, she almost had the urge to go back to sleep, but the sunlight burning into her close eyelids prevented her from doing so. She pressed them together one last time then slowly opened them. Immediately, the blinding light made her turn her head.

She groaned when her body screamed with the aches and ticks all over. A sign and reminder that she had slept in her car. There was a different kind of pain in her right arm. No, not a pain, it was a numbing sensation. She opened her eyes and smiled down at deep-sleeping Piper, whose head was against Alex's arm.

A/N: I had a little time to write so here you go. Happy Holidays. May 2019 bring the best of news. (:


	10. Chapter 10

10

Alex looked down at a sleeping Piper. For a moment she scanned the blonde's face and examined her features—the length of her lashes, the shape of her eyebrows, the finesse of her nose. Alex realized she was particularly fond of Piper's lips, which slightly curved upwards in a sort of mischievous smirk. She smiled in wonder at what the blonde could possibly be dreaming of to cause such a reaction. Then, without notice, the side of Piper's mouth opened slightly releasing a flowing river of drool which puddled against Alex's shirt.

In any other case the brunette would have been disgusted. She would have immediately pushed the person off and told them to get out. Except she found it rather amusing as she didn't take Piper to be one to drool. She watched the growing stain on her shirt but made no effort to move. Not even when the coldness of it touched her skin.

After a minute, she rested her own head against the blonde's and closed her eyes. The warmth of the sun allowing her to easily fall back to sleep.

#

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine," Nicky said from across the table. She had a cup of coffee in one hand and her cellphone in the other. After checking her messages and finding nothing from Alex, she set it down and took a sip from her cup.

"We don't know that," Lorna said as she scrolled through her own messages. "Maybe she came home late and leaf early this morning?"

"Don't think so," Nicky shrugged.

"Didn't she want to see that real-state guy about the apartment she's getting?"

"On a Saturday?" Nicky reached to grab a bagel from a plate in the middle of the table. "Doubt it."

"Aren't your worried," Lorna scoffed.

"Nope."

"What if something happened to her?"

"We would know," Nicky said. She reached over and patted Lorna on the hand. "Don't worry kiddo. She's in good hands."

"How do you know?"

"I called Piper."

"And?"

"She didn't answer."

#

Her neck hurt and her body ached. To release the tightness and soreness from her muscles, Piper stretched or at least she tried to. Before her arms could make it far, they were halted by the restrictions of the small space around her. Piper's eyes fluttered opened and it took her a couple of seconds to realize where she was.

She looked up and turned a slight shade of pink when she realized she had been snuggled against Alex's side. Glad that the brunette was still sleeping, she slowly detached herself and looked out the window, towards the city.

The sun was already out and shining bright. Because they were several hundred feet above sea level, the sun appeared to be bigger than usual. The clear skies surrounding it gave Piper the impression that she was staring at a very round and ripe lemon with a sky-blue background.

Next to her, Alex stirred. Her own arms stretched and Piper had to duck to avoid being poked in the eye. Like Piper, it took Alex a second to gather herself and make out her surroundings.

"Hey," Alex yawned.

"Hey," Piper replied. She looked away pretending not to notice Alex's raspy morning voice.

"What time is it?" Alex asked.

"Ten-thirty."

"Holy shit," Alex straightened in her seat, "How much did we drink?"

"Well, my head is killing me, my body hurts, and I have severe heartburn so if my calculations are correct…a shit load," Piper jested.

"No kidding," Alex chuckled. "I'm going to guess breakfast doesn't sound appetizing to you right now?"

"Not in the slightest. I'll take a raincheck though. Right now I just want to go home and take a shower."

Alex nodded and started the car. She turned to Piper intending to say something but when their eyes met, she suddenly found herself unable to speak. Her mouth opened only to close a second later. Finally, she broke eye contact, shifted gears, and began driving down the hill.

"You handle alcohol much better than I do," Piper said once they were on the highway. She leaned her body against the door so that she was looking at Alex.

"That's because I didn't drink as much as you," Alex smiled sympathetically.

"You must think I'm a drunk, but I swear I'm not."

"I never believed for a second that you were," Alex said as she tried to focus on the road and not on Piper's blue eyes staring at her.

"Good." Piper watched the side of Alex's mouth lift.

"Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"You should really put your seatbelt on."

#

Albert watched as a man he'd never seen before walked to the punching station and inserted a time card. The man, who was wearing the attire of a security guard, then walked towards the elevators and waited patiently. Albert followed him.

It wasn't that Albert liked to stick his nose in other people's business, but he didn't have a good hunch on this guy. Especially after finding out that Jerry, the previous guard and his longtime friend, had been in a car accident that left him in a coma. But that wasn't why he had it for the new guy, no; he knew accidents happened all the time. What worried him was the way the guy had been hired.

Andrew, head of security, always took his time when it came to hiring new staff. Mainly because Paladin Towers was home to some of the country's most elite and wealthy entrepreneurs. One of these entrepreneurs, and perhaps the most known resident, was Alex Vause, head of Vause Industries.

It just didn't add up. Even he, who was but a simple janitor, had to endure countless background checks and interviews before being hired. Jerry had only been missing for a week. It's not like they were short on staff either.

Albert came to a stop next to the man. As they waited for the elevator, he tried to make conversation.

"Good morning," he greeted the man.

The man simply harrumphed.

"I've never seen you around before. First day on the job?" he asked.

The man, whose nametag read Juri, grunted in confirmation.

"You here for the long run?"

"I was hired for an indefinite amount of time," the man said coldly, as it were a burden to speak, "One of the guards, Jerri I believe is his name, has medical issues. I'm his replacement for the time being."

"Ah," Albert nodded. "Good luck."

"Hmm."

The elevator doors opened and Albert made it a point to struggle with his cleaning cart to allow the man to enter first. Only after Juri was inside did Albert push his cart and enter the small room. He did so to give Juri enough time to make his selection on the floor choice as Albert intended to follow the man.

He noticed Juri had pressed the number to the twelfth floor.

"Looks like we're going to the same floor pal," he joked. Juri glanced at Albert from the side before returning his gaze to the front.

When the doors opened Albert stepped out. Juri followed closely. Albert pushed the cart and stopped after passing a couple of doors and stopped in front of apartment number 1252. He dug into his pocket and retrieved a key. From the corner of his eye, he saw the Juri slow down, ultimately coming to a stop. He eyed Albert before heading down the hall and disappearing around the corner where the floor's security office was located.

To drive off any suspicions that he had been following Juri, Albert allowed himself into the apartment and stayed there for a good twenty minutes. While he was there, he sat thinking about what he had witnessed and debated whether he should say something. Not that he had any pull in a place like this.

Maybe, he thought when he was back in the elevator, I should mind my own business before I get in trouble. Once back on the main floor, he silently thanked Alex Vause for giving him a spare key to her apartment on the twelfth floor.

It wasn't custom for the building's janitors to clean the resident's apartments. Typically, the elite hired their own cleaning services but not Alex Vause. She had befriended Albert and hired him to do weekly maintenance on her apartment. Thanks to that, he had been able to follow the new guard whilst under the pretense that he was doing maintenance.

As it got later into the day, one thing continued to bother Albert: Jerri was the main floor's guard.

That meant Juri had no business being up on the twelfth floor.

#

"Well, here you are," Alex said pulling into the front entrance of Piper's apartment.

Piper said nothing as she stared out the window towards the entrance doors. Alex was about to say something else but before she had the chance to, Piper turned around and planted a kiss on her cheek then turned back around, her blonde hair whipping furiously, said a t _hanks_ to Alex, and shut the door behind her.

For a moment Alex sat frozen in her seat. Only when Piper had disappeared into the building did she dare to move. Her hand touched to spot where Piper's lips had been. It lingered there for a couple seconds before falling back to her side.

She couldn't explain why that particular spot was burning or why her stomach had suddenly turned and not in a bad way. She started the car but made no attempt to move. Instead she craned her neck to look up at the hundreds of windows and wondering which on belonged to Piper.

Part of her wanted to run out the car, enter the building, and knock on every door until she found Piper. Then she would ask the blonde why she had done what she did.

Maybe she was being friendly, a small voice whispered in the recesses of her mind. You do know that it's perfectly normal for girls who happen to be friends to kiss, right? Her mind furthered pushed. Have we reached friendly terms? She fought back not knowing why she was hoping it meant something more. Well, considering she gets loose on a couple of drinks, I wouldn't think too much on it.

She finally decided it was nothing.

"You're welcome," she finally before driving off to what she surely knew was going to a long interrogation of her whereabouts from Nicky.

A/N: I noticed I am dragging this way too long and let me say this: that is not my intention. I love writing and sometimes get carried away into writing unnecessary fillers. I know you're dying for major things to happen, and I assure you, they will. Soon. Actually, expect for a certain character to make his (or is it her?) appearance and cause major disruptions in the next chapter. Aha!

Aside from that, I am planning on updating more frequently as I really want to improve my writing skills. Not just for personal reasons but academically speaking as well.

Please review. I will not hold my story hostage if I get a small amount of reviews, however when you guys kiss my rear, I tend to be extremely motivated. (;

(Also I did not edit because you know, pfft. Who has time to edit?)


	11. Chapter 11

11

Keep walking, Piper thought to herself as her heart thumped dangerously in her chest, don't look back. You're almost there.

After crossing the revolving doors, she hurried to the elevator and took it to her floor. Once inside her apartment, she ran to the window and craned her neck to see below. Her heat sank when she saw that the red car was no longer there.

What where you expecting? For her to stick around…idiot, she cursed herself.

She stood there half-hoping that the red car would pull up at any second but when a few minutes passed and there was no sign of the car or Alex, she sighed and walked to her room. There, she began opening drawers and taking out clothes, tossing them hard on the bed.

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

She was mad and she didn't know why.

#

"What do you think she's doing?" Lorna asked Nicky.

"I don't know," Nicky replied. She was leaning against the window looking down at the entrance of the garage. It had been close to an hour since she'd seen the red car pull in, but there was still no sign of Alex. "Maybe she's on the phone."

"Or something happened with Piper," Lorna said as she joined Nicky on the window.

"Or something happened with Piper," Nicky grumbled. This can't be a good sign, she thought.

"Should we cancel?"

"Are you kidding me," Nicky grumbled. "Where's my phone?"

"What are you going to do?" Lorna asked.

"Change of plans," Nicky said typing a message.

#

The last time Alex Vause had been in love was over a decade ago. The last person Alex Vause had been in love with was Sylvie, her high school sweet heart, who ended up cheating on her after dating for six years.

Did the fact that she had been unable to give her heart to another mean that she still loved Sylvie? Heck no. She'd gotten over her heartbreak years ago. Sure, the infidelity still hurt from time to time, but it was for other reasons that she'd stayed a free agent for so long. Work, for example, took a good chunk out of her day. Most specifically, her time.

Because it was time that she couldn't offer a partner, she refrained from committing into a serious relationship. Not that her affairs meant nothing to her. If she was seeing someone at a specific point in her life, she would only see them. Not that she had to, but she did it mostly out of respect because even if she didn't sport the title of being someone's girlfriend, she had come to value fidelity.

There were rarely any feelings involved as most of the women she saw where just like her—too busy to have, or want in one of the cases, something serious. The most she ever felt was admiration and a sense of friendliness towards them. After all, they had intimate relationships and she would travel with some of them for business reasons. Other than that, nothing more ever sparked in her heart.

Until now.

When Piper placed her lips on Alex's cheek, something inside of Alex stirred. It wasn't anything noticeable at first, but the more time that passed, the more she began to notice it.

If Alex had to compare her heart to something, she would say it was like a car battery that had not been put to use in years. Car batteries, if you don't know, lose their charge if left alone for long periods of time. The reason they don't die when you drive them is because of the alternator which works to maintain the battery in good condition. The only way for the alternator to work is if the car is on and running, but if the car is off the battery slowly loses its charge. In time, the battery will die. In some cases the battery still works and in such situations all it takes is a jump-start to get it working. (This means running the black and red cables with the jagged teeth from the good battery to the dead one.)

That's what the kiss had been: a jump-start.

Because Alex knew that what kept the heart (battery) warm, alive, and working was love (alternator) itself. Considering it had been years since she'd used her heart, she didn't think she still had it in her to flourish feelings for another.

That was _before_ the kiss.

Now she wasn't so sure. She didn't even know why she was thinking about cars or batteries or why she even gave much thought to what had clearly been a friendly kiss. But why didn't she turn around to look at me? She further asked herself. Maybe she was embarrassed or immediately knew I would overthink such a simple act and didn't want to make it awkward.

For the hundredth time, she placed her hand on her cheek. The warm sensation was long gone and for some reason she missed it.

# 

Piper had barely gotten out of the shower when she noticed her phone blinking in the corner of her bed indicating she had a missed call. Her hearth in her throat, she walked towards it and picked it up making sure she took her time to unlock it.

Her heart sank. It was a call from Nicky. She set it down and walked towards the bathroom but ran back when her phone buzzed.

For the second time in a minute, her heart deflated. It was a message from Nicky.

Nicky: Call me when you can. It's an emergency.

"Piper," Nicky began immediately, "are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not really," Piper said cautiously. She could tell there was a hint of excitement behind Nicky's tone. That was either a good thing for Piper or a bad one.

"Great! Listen, I need you to do me a favor. I have a buyer that's interested in our foreign accounts," Nicky said her voice rising with each word. "I'm going to meet up with him tonight but I need you to go with me to give him a quick update on the financial health of—"

"Nicky I'd be more than happy to go with you but I don't know much about the accounts other than what I presented to the investors last month," Piper interrupted, "Why don't you call Linda? She's the one that's been dealing with them from the start."

"I tried calling her but she didn't pick up. I need you, Piper. You know I wouldn't be calling you on a weekend if I didn't have any other choice. Please?"

"Nicky…" Piper ran a hand through her hair. She was good with numbers and running reports as well as presenting them. But that was back in the office. She never directly dealt with their investors and buyers. Sales had never been her forte.

"Please?"

"I don't have any reports ready. If I had more time…"

"Listen, just give him the same report you gave the board. I will take care of the rest," Nicky pleaded.

"Wouldn't that be lying?" Piper said as she opened the reports in her laptop. They still had the previous month's date on them.

"Change the date," Nicky said as if having read her mind.

"Well…I guess I can do that…"

"Is that a yes?"

"You're not allowed to blame me if it goes wrong," Piper protested.

"Don't worry about it. You'll do great. Besides, the meeting isn't until tonight so you will have a couple of hours prep time."

"Tonight?"

"He's a busy man. Listen, we need to impress him. Piper, I know you will rock this meeting but just in case your report doesn't do the trick, doll yourself up."

#

It turned out Marcus Jason, the buyer, had expensive taste. He'd arranged their meeting at a private conference room in one of the most prestigious restaurants in the city. Because of it, Piper had to dress for the occasion in a black dress that hugged her figure and pulled her hair up. To go with it, she threw on some heels, a necklace, and accompanied her outfit with a purse that matched her outfit (inside her chrome book fit snuggly). Simple, yet elegant.

They were scheduled to meet at eight so she arrived an hour early to give herself enough time to prepare. She had done some minor adjustments to the report to reflect some of the accounts current statuses. While she would have loved to have done a better job, she didn't have enough time so she concentrated on the ones she thought Marcus would be interested in. She just hoped she was right.

Fifteen minutes before the meeting, her phone rang. It was Nicky.

"Where are you," Piper asked before looking at the gold-plated clock on the wall.

"Is he there?" Nicky asked. For some reason she sounded worried. Piper just hoped it had nothing to do with the meeting.

"No, not yet but I'm sure he'll be here any minute. Where are you?" Piper repeated.

"Piper, you're going to kill me but I can't make it. L—"

"What do you mean you can't make it?" Piper panicked, causing her voice to rise "He's going to be here any second! What am I supposed to do?" When one of the waiters peeked in through the glass doors, she lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "Where are you?"

"Piper I am so sorry. I promise I will make it up to you. Lorna had an emergency—"

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay? What's wrong?" Piper's stomach turned at the mention of the pregnant Lorna.

"She's going to be fine," Nicky's voice broke but she composed herself. "I'll tell you later but right now just focus on the buyer."

"Nicky…"

"I know, Piper. Trust me I know. Listen, maybe you can call Alex to help you."

Piper's heart fluttered at the mention of Alex's name. That flutter was immediately replaced by her previous worries.

"She knows as much about the accounts as I do."

"Piper I have to go…just…I'm sorry," Nicky apologized again. "If you want I will call him and cancel."

Piper sighed. She was stuck between wanting to go home to the comfort of her bed and staying to give a presentation to a man she didn't know. A presentation that could decide the fate of Litchfield. Damn it, Piper.

"No. I can do this," she finally said.

"I owe you one, Piper."

#

"And that," Nicky said smiling to Lorna after she hung up on Piper, "is how you fake an emergency."

"I just feel bad you used me as an excuse…" Lorna said rubbing her belly. "I don't believe in jinxes but…"

Nicky sat next to Lorna on the couch. She wrapped an arm around her wife and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Technically this _is_ an emergency," she whispered against Lorna's lips.

"How so," Lorna pushed herself back enough to look into Nicky's eyes.

"We haven't made love in a while," Nicky said leaning in to kiss Lorna.

#

A/N: Here is something I learned: don't write until you run out of ideas because if you do, you won't have anything to write the next day. Always leave something to inspire you for the next writing session. And so I stopped here. Since I said I would update frequently, here you have it. A split chapter. Would I call this a filler? I don't know. If you like it, you like it and if you don't well, too bad. Thanks for the love though. You guys rock and I always screech with excitement when I read your reviews.

Quick question: is there such a thing as being too old to write and/or red fanfiction?

(Btw, if anyone guesses my age correctly, I will make a Vauseman kiss happen in the next chapter. You will know if you're right in chapter (; 12, he he)


End file.
